


This Is Us

by lunavelvet



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 17:10:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 40,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11810472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunavelvet/pseuds/lunavelvet
Summary: AU， where 17-year old Sakurai was sent to stay with 28-year old Aiba...





	This Is Us

“你他妈的不是在逗我吧。”  
二宫和也瞪着对面的小个子男人，不轻不重的捶了一下桌面，发出一声略微震撼的闷响。隔壁桌的高中生情侣应声投过来疑惑而刺探的眼神。小个子男人的脸顿时变成了猪肝色。  
“我不管你有什么借口，反正我的答案是不行，绝对不行。”二宫不容置疑的抬起下巴，然后对着隔壁桌的高中生发射回去不太有说服力的凶光。年轻的男女孩子悻悻的避开了他挑衅的直视，再度粘粘乎乎的搂抱在一起亲热起来。  
呸。现在的高中生。  
“所以说，绝对不行。”二宫扭回脸，仿佛看不见对面那张脸上快要挂不住的尴尬和恳求的神情，表情坚定，带上强调的语气又说了一遍。

“不行就算啦，小叔。”男人身边的男孩突然出了声。还略带稚嫩的声线，因为愤懑拔得略尖。那对乌黑的瞳仁里安静的蹿升起两簇小小的火苗。“我去住酒店就好了，又不是没钱。”  
被叫小叔的男人看起来其实也就是三十上下的年纪，他扁了扁嘴，努力积攒起一丝做长辈的威严，挺起腰杆扭过脸去，皱起眉头说道：“不可以的，小翔。你爸妈把你交给我，我得尽到监护人的义务，怎么能让你一个未成年人自己去住酒店呢？”  
“切。那你让我去这种不靠谱的无业游民家里寄住就是负责任咯？”男孩抱起胳膊，毫不畏惧的迎着二宫的死亡射线翘起了嘴角。  
瞧不起人的死小鬼。  
“首先，叔叔我不是无业游民，我是职业的电竞选手，月入百万，比你爹妈一年赚得都多；其次，作为一个著名的职业选手，叔叔我的时间表排得满满的，而且黑白颠倒日夜难分，我可没时间当小保姆给你们家看孩子，明白？”  
对面的男孩翻了个白眼，没有接话。  
倒是他身边的男人眉头皱得更深了。  
“我说智君，你什么时候捡来这么个侄子？凭什么就要你看管一个暑假呀？”  
“不是捡来的呀，我大哥一直在老家嘛，只是这些年都不太走动。这不是因为小翔他志愿填了东京的大学，明年可能就要来上学了，他才想先来参观参观，了解一下东京的生活嘛。那我当叔叔的当然得照顾他了。”  
“那你就好好照顾孩子不要满世界的开什么个展啊！”  
“我……我打不过我的经纪人啊……”名叫大野智的年轻画家哭丧着脸，仿佛正在被经纪人拎着衣领斥责一般羞愧的低下了头。他身旁的男孩再度叹了口气，重新表达了一遍“我完全可以照顾自己就让我去住酒店吧”的意愿，也再一次被意志坚定的要扮演好家长角色的小叔否决了。

“我说，那只有一个办法了。”二宫和也把手交叉在一起撑住下巴，眨了眨眼。  
大野愣了几秒钟，然后惊恐的摇起了头。  
“不不不，我觉得这样不太好。”  
“怎么就不好了，那家伙的性格绝对不会拒绝你，感觉他也挺会照顾人，简直完美对不对！”  
“不是……那个……他不是……那个……”  
都这么长时间了，大野智还是这个德性。二宫和也挫败的重重叹了口气。  
“有什么说不出口的。”他向后靠去，把胳膊搭上沙发靠背，冲着对面一脸疑惑的男孩提高了声音。“喂，小鬼，我们有个朋友，在港区住漂亮的公寓，又有钱又会玩，脾气还好得要命。也不像我一样不靠谱只会打游戏，有正经工作，上进好青年。要你过去跟他住，怎么样？”  
“小鬼”的眉头拧起了一个结，忿忿的答道：“说得这么好，为什么一开始小叔不找他反倒要找你？”  
大野智像是被呛住似的突然憋住了气，张不开嘴，只是垂下目光绷紧了肩膀。  
二宫和也发出一声响亮的冷笑。  
“因为那个人，他是个同性恋呀。”

 

相叶雅纪一开始当然也是拒绝的。  
他倒也不是有心理洁癖那么严重，但是私人空间对他而言真的很重要。他已经是个特别能演的人了，就好比无论在职场还是酒场，同事也好不那么熟的朋友也好，甚至连他亲爹妈都觉得他是个性格温和毫无棱角的人。他的确讨厌冲突，或许也有那么点儿讨好型人格，也有人背后闲话讲他墙头草软脚虾。他对这些都并非毫不在意，只是即便在意也无意解决。  
所以他格外需要一个可以做他自己的地方，做那个会哭会笑，不满意就发脾气的自己；做那个敢怒敢言，不畏惧得罪谁，不在乎维护与谁的关系的自己；那个听见别人背后讥讽他是个基佬就能迎上去还击的自己；以及那个在酒吧里被并不那么喜欢的陌生人纠缠上也能立刻站起来冷脸直接拒绝，说对不起没兴趣你不是我的类型……的自己。

但他仍然没能鼓起勇气对朋友提出的请求说一声不。  
挂掉大野智的电话以后他立刻站起来去收拾那间一直闲置的客房。作为一个小有名气的室内设计师，他自己的家当然格调非凡，时髦又高尚，处处显示设计者兼居住者的独特的审美和品位。这间客房他原来是留给当时还一文不名的真·无业游民二宫和也偶尔寄住的，但是房子装修完毕以后，二宫就奇迹般的签下了职业合同。那以后他们各忙各的，并没有什么时间常常聚在一起。这间客房也一直闲置至今。  
他简单的铺了床，吸了尘。打开窗户换换空气。刚要陷入沉思的时候他听见门铃被按响了。

“打扰了啊，相叶君。”站在门口的大野脸上挂着不那么自然的笑容——遮住嘴只看眼睛的话，他看起来更像在发愁。  
相叶张开嘴想说几句客套话，但那几句话却仿佛卡住了喉咙。  
他突然想起来，这还是他出柜以后第一次见到大野。  
“别那么见外，智君。”他把一只手揣进家居裤的口袋，另一只手把门拉得更大了些，姿态潇洒的扬起下巴示意他进屋。  
但大野站着没动。  
“我马上得去机场了，我经纪人在楼下等我。”他局促的说，一面回头去看身后的走廊。“真的很感谢你帮我照顾小翔，就两个星期，我两个星期以后一回国就来接他，麻烦你了。”  
相叶忍不住想自己没说出口的那些话能不能赶上大野十分之一的客套。  
“这没什么。”他倒是笑得很洒脱，然后抬起眉毛向大野的身后看去。“你侄子人呢？”  
“他手机忘在车上回去拿了，哦，来了来了。”大野小声催促着。“过来，小翔，这是我跟你说过的相叶君，快打招呼。”  
被直呼小名的男孩恼怒的哼了一声，不情不愿的上前了一步。  
“您好，我叫樱井翔，是大野的侄子。这两周请多指教。”

相叶的眉毛扬得更高了。  
他听到“大野智的侄子”这个名词的时候，头脑中想到的是一个跟自己这位朋友更为类似的形象：圆润，羞涩，乖巧，或许还有几分艺术气质的……小男生。  
但站在门口的这个男孩，跟以上想象半毛钱关系也没有。  
他染了一头金发，发型怒气冲天，耳垂上有颗镶钻的耳钉，身上穿着Pink Floyd的tshirt和膝盖破洞的牛仔裤。他的眼睛明亮而有神，目光咄咄逼人毫无畏惧；他的嘴唇红润而饱满，看上去甚至有些超越年龄的性感。一言以蔽之，他完完全全不像大野智，也完完全全不像一个还在上高中的孩子。

“欢迎。”相叶的表情保持着一贯的温和冷静，并没有出卖他内心的波动。但那男孩却仿佛读到他心声似的扯起嘴角露出了一个慵懒的坏笑。  
“你一定在想我跟我叔叔一点儿也不像吧。”他露出了雪白的大门牙，这倒让他看起来稚气一些了。  
“我只是在想为什么你跟你叔叔不是一个姓。”相叶耸了耸肩，无所谓的撒了个谎。  
“哦，对，我跟我妈姓。”男孩大大咧咧的走了进来，回头对着门口的大野招了招手。“放心吧小叔，我会乖乖听话的。一路顺风。”  
大野已经毫不掩饰的一脸不安了。但他好歹控制住了没再多说，只是又搬出那些客套话絮絮叨叨的感谢了一遍相叶，又嘱咐了一遍樱井，然后一步三回头的离开了。  
“两周以后见咯，小叔。”樱井站在门口夸张的挥手，然后砰的关上了门，重重的呼气。  
“走吧，我带你去看一下你的房间。”相叶仍旧把手揣在裤子口袋，弯下腰去接过了樱井手里的一只行李袋，向客房走去。  
“你家好大呀。”樱井跟在他身后，把双肩包从身上卸下来拎在手里，一面东张西望。“东西看起来也都很贵的样子。”  
“所以不要搞破坏，你赔不起的。”相叶回头做了个鬼脸。  
“切，我可不是那种无聊的小鬼。”樱井又嗤笑了一声，一面走进客房，把双肩包扔在地上，然后重重的一头倒在了床上。“啊，真软。”  
“你要是累了可以洗个澡先睡一会儿。要吃晚饭的时候我喊你。”相叶靠在门框上，努力显出一副靠谱大人的样子。“你想吃点儿什么？”  
“你会做饭？”樱井把脸从蓬松的羽绒枕头里抬起来，一脸怀疑的看着相叶。“你看起来可不像会做饭的人。”  
“会做饭的人都长什么样啊？”相叶咯咯的笑了起来。“行了，我今天刚好也不想做饭，出去吃吧。你先休息，我去我的房间呆着了，你有事儿就叫我。”

他回到自己的房间，在身后关上了门。  
那缕笑容像是篝火熄灭掉以后慢慢消失掉的一缕残烟，在他的嘴角停留了好一会儿。  
一个人呆着的时候，相叶雅纪其实不那么爱笑。他也并不是一个真正热心快肠，随叫随到，救朋友于水火两肋插刀自我牺牲也毫无怨言的人。  
但他也不得不承认，这个baby sitting的任务，似乎比他一开始预想的要有趣一些。

 

那天晚上他带樱井翔去吃了顿米其林一星的创意料理。倒也不是他想在这个臭屁小鬼面前炫耀什么财富品位，他那晚原本就在这里与人有约。那是顿半年前就预订好的晚餐，只是跟他吃饭的那个人中途放了他的鸽子。  
就他的性格，当然也可以若无其事的独自来赴这个不复存在的约会。但既然预约了两位，那他也不介意让樱井翔来长长见识。  
“我说……”甜品上来以后樱井伸长脖子伸手挡住嘴，故作遮掩的越过桌面对他说。“这就吃完啦？”  
“是啊，怎么了，你没吃饱？”相叶拈起甜品叉，戳了戳面前巨大的盘子里那块小小的白梨奶冻。“我倒是猜到了，果然还是应该带你去吃烤肉的。”  
“你能吃饱？这么一小口一小口的……女孩子过家家吗？”樱井也抄起叉子，指指那块小得可怜的甜品，表情冷峻，语气激动。  
“哎呀，精致料理是这样的，除了食物本身也要学会欣赏氛围嘛……算了，等会儿我还是带你去加个餐吧……”相叶翻了个白眼，不太指望对面的青少年能理解。  
樱井放下叉子点点头，随即冲着他甜甜一笑。  
相叶仿佛被嘴里的奶冻骺住了。

但说实话，樱井整晚的表现已经远远超出他的预期。尽管看上去离经叛道，樱井翔却出人意料的家教良好礼仪周全。  
出门前相叶为他找了件自己的衬衫，又强迫他换了条没有破洞的深色牛仔裤，还找了顶小小的礼帽让他戴上。稍一打扮，樱井翔看上去就从一个中二的朋克少年变成了一个清秀时髦的都市青年。吃饭的时候他也全程惊人的老练，繁冗的西餐餐桌礼仪没有一丁点可指摘的地方。相叶对他的印象又稍微改观了一点——这个小鬼也许真的不是看上去那么简单。  
但也终归还是个小鬼，撑过了一顿文绉绉的西餐，就还得补一顿大快朵颐的骨汤拉面。  
相叶站在柜台边，看着樱井狼吞虎咽的大嚼那块叉烧的样子，忍不住笑着招呼伙计又给他加了一块。  
“你笑什么？”樱井咽了嘴里的食物，抬起脸冲着相叶不满的翻了翻眼珠。“嫌我吃得太多吗？”  
“我在想我像你这么大的时候也这么能吃吗。”相叶递过去一张纸巾。“擦擦嘴，都是油。”  
“一定的。”樱井接过纸巾潦草的擦了擦，又端起碗喝了口汤。“我妈说青春期的男生能吃下一头牛。”

但相叶雅纪记不起自己的青春期。  
他有没有吃下过一头牛，有没有像樱井一样大剌剌的对着成年人翻白眼，有没有跟父母故意做对，有没有为了喜欢的人彻夜难眠……  
他仿佛没有任何记忆。  
他看着眼前这个摘掉帽子露出一头耀眼的金发，吃得满头大汗仿佛头顶都在冒热气的男孩，觉得心里有块地方一直在毫无理由的抽动，却又记不起原因。  
他最近一定是太忙太缺睡了。

 

“看孩子的感觉如何呀？”电话那头二宫的声音显得又幸灾乐祸又不怀好意。  
相叶把烟按在便携烟灰缸里，吐了最后一口烟出来，缓慢的眨了眨眼。  
“反正就是你不肯收留他才塞到我这里的呗。”他收起烟盒，捏了捏鼻梁。“一个自以为是的小鬼，但也不是太讨人嫌，还算能忍。”  
“我真的没空看孩子呀，再说我天天打游戏，不是会带坏小朋友。”二宫咯咯的笑着，相叶觉得头更疼了。“再说吧，我怎么觉得这个小鬼除了年龄以外……完全就是你的菜呀……”  
相叶差点儿被自己的口水呛住。  
“胡说八道什么啊，你！”他紧张的回击到。“我又不是恋童癖好不好，而且那可是大野的侄子啊……我就算再丧心病狂也不能……”  
“我就随便开开玩笑你紧张什么？”二宫笑得更开心了。那笑声让相叶很想隔着电话冲着他的鼻梁骨狠狠的来上一记左勾拳。“好啦，祝你们这两周过得愉快！我挂了！”

相叶站在公司三十多层的楼顶上，吹着咸湿的海风，觉得自己真的应该考虑换一批朋友了。

那天他到家很晚，晚饭前他打了个电话给樱井，问他是否需要叫个外卖。樱井似乎刚睡醒，听上去迷迷糊糊的，说不用他操心。他挂了电话不太放心的让相熟的pizza店送了盒pizza去家里，接着又觉得自己是不是表现得太过婆婆妈妈。  
打开门的时候客厅黑着灯，但电视开着，放着闹哄哄的打打杀杀的好莱坞大片。相叶轻轻关上门走近沙发，发现樱井靠在沙发上，嘴唇微张，酣睡正甜。  
“喂。”他轻轻摇了摇樱井的肩，后者立刻睁开了眼睛，尴尬的伸了伸懒腰，打着哈欠问他是不是刚到家。  
“要睡就去床上睡。”相叶抬手把电视的音量调低，然后伸手打开了灯。  
“我都睡了一天了，都怪这片子太无聊了。”樱井站起来，刻意的活动了下脖子，向厨房走去。“我给你剩了半张pizza呢，你要吃吗？”  
“大半夜的吃pizza，我怕胖成猪。”相叶摆手表示拒绝。  
“大丈夫怕什么胖。”樱井耸耸肩。他上身只穿了件松垮的背心，露出来肌肉分明的肩背和线条优美的手臂，身材简直好到不像高中生。  
“拜托，我的新陈代谢又不是十几岁的水平。”相叶打开冰箱拿了瓶矿泉水拧开喝了一口，尽量不去直视樱井。  
“可是你很瘦啊。”樱井毫不在意的夺过那瓶矿泉水，咕嘟咕嘟灌了几口，带几分挑衅的抬起眼皮上下打量着相叶：“简直就太瘦了。”  
相叶皱了皱眉，没说话，也没再拿回那瓶水。

洗完澡出来的时候樱井仍然坐在客厅沙发上，电视开着，他没有看，一直低头摆弄着手机。  
相叶甩了甩没干的头发，在他旁边坐下来，伸头过去看。  
“干吗？”樱井警觉的把手机屏幕遮住，扭头瞪着相叶。“你都不懂尊重别人的隐私吗？”  
“我现在不是你的监护人吗？万一你在干什么违法的事情怎么办？”相叶嘻嘻哈哈的作势去抢樱井的手机，却被樱井反手按住了手腕。  
樱井的手心很烫，相叶觉得自己的手腕仿佛被烧红的手铐箍住了，一阵带着叮刺感的慌乱顺着尾椎一直扎进他的后脑，他突然觉得心跳得有点儿太快了。  
“好啦，开玩笑的。”他不动声色的把手抽出来，站了起来。“我要去睡了，你也不要玩儿得太晚。”  
樱井仰起头看着他，那对浓黑的眸子里似乎突然亮了一下，又暗下去，像是蜡烛的火苗被风撩了一下。  
“晚安。”他若无其事的说，一面把目光挪回了手机上。  
“晚安。”相叶一面走开一面回答。

 

那天晚上他又梦见了那个人。  
他们一起去了那间米其林一星餐厅，那个人坐在他对面，眉开眼笑的喝酒侍推荐的皮埃蒙特红酒，脸颊飞着两抹红晕，厚颜无耻的公然跟他调情。  
他也一直忍不住的咯咯发笑，像个浅薄的姑娘拼命迎合情人讲的过期冷笑话一般努力。  
他越过桌面用视线抚触那个人的眉骨，鼻梁，那对柔软的唇瓣，青色的透出胡茬的下巴。他甚至大着胆子在桌子下面用脚去勾了勾那个人结实的小腿。  
他被那一阵突如其来的激情搅得头晕目眩，但那个坐在对面的人却突然轻声冷笑起来。  
“相叶君，你醉了。”低沉的男声仿佛在他的脑中引起了共鸣，嗡嗡声一直响个不停。  
“没有，我没有醉。”他摇摇头，一些话在胸腔里左冲右突却找不到出口。  
“我们分开吧，我不适合你。”男人放下酒杯，冷冷的说。方才那一刻的柔情蜜意仿佛都是幻觉。  
“我不。”他鼓起勇气，猛的站起来，被突然泵进脑血管的血液冲得眼前一阵发黑，他咬住嘴唇坚持了几秒，然后从齿缝间又一次挤出那几个字。  
“我不，我不想。”

“……不，我……没有……”  
相叶雅纪喃喃自语的醒转过来。他的枕头氤湿了一小块，耳根后面的头发也紧贴在皮肤上，令他感觉憋闷而暴躁。  
他掀开毯子下床，拉开门走向厨房，走到一半又僵住了。  
樱井翔还没睡，只开了客厅沙发边的落地台灯，靠在那儿看似认真的读着手里的电子书。  
相叶只好打个招呼：“怎么还没睡？”  
樱井抬起头，皱了皱眉：“白天睡太多了，这会儿睡不着。”  
“这样可不行，黑白颠倒了，以后作息会不规律，对身体不好。”相叶一面拉开冰箱，又拿出一瓶矿泉水拧开，喝了一口。“睡不着也去床上躺着吧，别看了。”  
“躺着多无聊。”樱井站起来，光着脚走近厨房。相叶摇了摇头，想想又拉开冰箱另拿出来一瓶水递过去。  
“干吗？你舍不得给我喝你那瓶？”樱井接过水，笑嘻嘻的问他。  
“不卫生。”相叶生硬的清了清嗓子。

他们安静了一会儿，谁也没再说话。深更半夜，只亮着一盏台灯的客厅显得空旷而冷清。  
然后樱井忽然开口说：“我们聊聊天吧。”

“聊什么？”  
“比如，你是哪里人？老家在东京吗？”  
“不是，我出生和长大在千叶，上大学才来东京。”  
“你喜欢东京吗？”  
“有时候喜欢，有时候又厌倦得要死。”  
“你大学就是学设计的？”  
“学建筑。本来想去盖大楼的，后来毕业了不太好找工作，就转去做设计了。”  
“真现实呢，你喜欢你的工作？”  
“我很擅长我的工作，别人也认可我，这就够了。”  
“一直都是我在问你，你就没什么想问我的？”  
“……没想过，我可以问吗？”  
“请吧。”  
“你为什么跟你妈妈姓？”  
“哈，我就知道你要问这个。因为我外公家是群马县的大地主，贵族后裔，有钱有势，又只有我妈一个女儿。我爸想娶我妈只能入赘啦。”  
“诶……难怪你家教礼仪这么周全。”  
“谢谢夸奖啊。”  
“那你大学都填了什么志愿？东大？早稻田？”  
“没有，我填了庆应的经济系。”  
“很有抱负嘛，小子。”  
“谈不上抱负吧，我外公希望我学这一类的，将来帮他好好管理那摊家业呗。”  
“那你自己有什么想学或者想做的？”  
“我？……”  
樱井低下头，睫毛忽扇着在脸上投下一片小小的阴影，那一刻相叶突然觉得他那么渺小和脆弱，终于像个还没长大的孩子了。

“说实话，我没有梦想，一丁点儿也没有。”这个十七岁的假装叛逆的少年一脸冷淡的回答。

 

第二天清早相叶挣扎着爬起来去上班的时候原以为樱井还在睡。但推开房门他就闻到一阵烤吐司的香气。抬起头看到樱井已经穿戴齐整，连那头金发都规规矩矩的梳得服帖了些。  
“早啊，相叶君。”樱井嚼着吐司片，面前还摆着切好的水果和牛奶。“我还煎了鸡蛋，煮了咖啡，你还来得及吃了再走吗？”  
“你起得是有多早？”相叶从橱柜里取出来随身杯，抄起咖啡壶倒满了，盖上盖之前忍着烫喝了一口。“咖啡煮得不错，多谢。”  
“我今天要去参观校园。”樱井不紧不慢的用叉子把水果送进嘴，一面举起之前就放在手边的资料夹。“我妈一大早就打电话嘱咐我要注意形象。”  
“难怪。”相叶从樱井的盘子里拈过一块苹果，扔进嘴里嚼了，点点头表示谢意。“难为你做这么丰盛，我也没空享用了，还是谢谢咯。”  
樱井耸了耸肩，没搭话。

这个早晨的气氛总是有一丝微妙的僵硬。

稍晚些的时候相叶在公司的会议室里做完Presentation，散会时被叫住的时候，忽然为自己没有尝尝樱井煎的荷包蛋感到一丝后悔。  
那个念头不知道是从哪个角落里突然无缘无故的钻出来的，他那会儿并不饿，胃里装满了随行杯里的咖啡，还有公司茶水间的巧克力碎曲奇饼。但是被叫住的那一刻，樱井那张饱涨着胶原蛋白，看起来总是气鼓鼓的脸，突然没来由的冒出来，钻进他原本挤得满满的脑海里，把别的念头都挤了出去。  
那孩子今天参观校园还顺利吗？没惹祸吗？他会喜欢庆应吗？能在那里找到梦想吗？  
……  
“……相叶，喂，相叶？”  
“……嗯。啊？” 他猛的回过神，看见对面站着的那个人一脸犹疑的盯着他，心里咯噔一下。  
“你走神了？”  
“呃，对不起，昨天晚上没怎么睡。”相叶抬起手揉揉太阳穴，毫不掩饰的一脸疲惫。  
“唉，这一阵子忙是没办法的，但也不能不好好休息。”对面的人亲切的把手搭上相叶的肩膀，没理会相叶陡然僵硬的脖颈。“毕竟身体是革命的本钱。”  
“您说得对，对不起。”相叶微微的欠了欠身，不动声色的后撤了一步。“那我就回去工作了。”

他转过身去走向自己的办公室，脖子和后背一阵凉意。他出了密密的冷汗，心慌头晕，感觉随时要一头栽倒在地上。  
但他明白这也不过是他扩大了的内心戏，坐下来歇会儿，吃过午饭，他会一切都好。  
是他自己选的，是他觉得分手了也可以做朋友，不必闹那么大那么僵。  
他终究高估了自己。

那天下午他的好友松本润给他打了个电话，约他晚上出去喝酒聚聚。  
“刚打赢了一个官司，客户说我可以带人去他店里随便喝，一起去？”电话那头传过来的声音春风得意，相叶也忍不住被感染了似的一阵轻松。  
“好啊，也是好久没见了。”他低头看表，计算着今天能不能早点忙完手上的事。  
“哦对，听说你在帮大野看孩子？”松本笑得有点儿促狭，相叶忍不住叹了口气。  
“怎么都知道了，二宫的嘴是有多大……说起来还不是因为他不肯才推到我这里来……”他摘下框架眼镜，捏了捏鼻梁。  
“那你晚上带他一起来？把小朋友一个人丢家里不好吧。”松本笑嘻嘻的火上浇油。  
“我带一个未成年人跟你喝酒？你不是律师吗，有没有点儿法律意识？”相叶忍不住嗤笑一声。  
“人家店里也有橘子汁卖好不好啊，我就是想看看大野的侄子长什么样。”  
相叶这下发出了一声货真价实的冷笑。  
“我劝你做好心理准备。”他重新戴上眼镜，在椅子里坐直了身体。“那小鬼绝对是个惊喜。”

 

樱井翔跟在相叶身后走进那家Club的时候还是抑制不住的感到一阵夹杂了雀跃和慌乱的情绪。  
虽然他比同龄人外表和心智都略微成熟点儿，平日里打扮得也一副叛逆不羁的样子，但真的追究起来，除了染发打耳洞，他也再没有做过什么出格的事。在学校他品学兼优，回到家又是标准的乖儿子好大哥。像是酒吧，迪厅，俱乐部这些听上去不三不四的地点，过去他从来没有机会涉足。  
相叶带他去的那家Club事实上格调高雅，并不是什么不三不四的地方。但这毕竟是未成年的樱井第一次进酒场，好奇心总归是有的。  
走近一个卡座的时候一个西装革履的年轻男人冲他们招了招手站了起来。  
“相叶，这里。”那男人一脸精干，但又并没有樱井见过的那些律师身上那种油滑的气质，这让樱井忍不住心生好感。“哟，这就是……”  
“樱井翔。你好。”樱井落落大方的伸出手去，握住了松本润的手。“谨防你再问那个问题，我先说了吧。我是大野智的侄子，我跟他不是一个姓是因为我爸是入赘的，我跟我妈姓。”  
松本愣了一下，然后释然的大笑起来。  
“相叶说得对，你可真是个惊喜。”

樱井扭过头去，意味深长的盯着相叶看了一秒。  
他没有问什么叫他是个惊喜，他大概猜得到相叶的意思。他只是喜欢看相叶那种看上去不动声色，却又偶尔不小心流露出来的被戳破了隐约慌张的样子。

他规规矩矩点了柠檬苏打水，坐在两位成年男子中间，咬着吸管听他们聊天——聊工作，聊艳遇，聊八卦。相叶喝了点儿起泡酒以后话比平时多一些，时不时也会体贴的拉着樱井加入他们的话题。  
“你十七？还是十八？”松本晃着手里的威士忌酒杯，眯起眼睛刺探樱井的身世。  
“十七，不过马上就十八了。”樱井盯着那杯金黄色的液体，忍不住开始想象那会是什么样的美妙滋味。  
“有女朋友吗？”松本挤出一脸坏笑。相叶在旁边拼命的清了清嗓子。  
“呃……我上男校。”樱井觉得脸颊微微发烫，眼神也飘忽起来，仿佛在回避什么。  
“这有什么关系，想交女朋友机会多得是，你们附近就没有别的有女生的学校？我才不信。”松本没理会相叶拼命示意的眼神，继续逼问。  
“我没兴趣。”樱井挤出一副严肃的神情。“我要忙的事情多了去了。”  
松本跟相叶交换了一个“我懂了”的眼神，翻着白眼大笑起来。  
然后他伸过手来轻轻拍了拍樱井的肩，一面摇着头一面拼命忍住了笑。“樱井君，没关系的，上了大学你会有很多机会破处的……”

樱井翔的大脑仿佛从核心处向外辐射着发热，沸腾，然后毫不留情的爆炸开来。  
“……你……不是的……没有……我……” 他窘得说不出话，耳朵红得发烫，身体仿佛浸入了冰水一样僵直刺痛。  
松本仍然停不下来的咯咯笑，相叶却止住了，看着樱井羞愧又恼怒的样子，仿佛为揭了他的短感到抱歉似的抬起手想宽慰他。  
樱井伸手打在相叶半抬起的手上，啪的一声响。相叶愣了一秒，没做声，只是抿住了嘴角。  
“现在我相信你的确是大野的亲侄子了。”松本笑了半天挤出这么一句，樱井恨恨的瞪了他一眼。早先的好感飞到了九霄云外。  
“那又怎么样，我标准高，洁身自爱，哪儿能跟你们比。”他提高了音量，忍不住放出狠话，说的时候眼睛直勾勾的盯着相叶的侧脸。  
相叶没接茬，举起酒杯又喝了一口。  
樱井翔不知道哪儿来的无名火，夺过他的酒杯，咕嘟咕嘟干了个底朝天。

很好，未成年饮酒罪名即刻成立，还是当着个律师的面。  
相叶没回过神，松本倒是吓了一跳。“喂喂，逗你玩儿呢，别干傻事。”他马上摆出法律界人士的正经面孔，就差当场掏出六法全书宣读条款了。  
樱井镇定的把杯子重重搁回相叶面前，没理会松本的说教，颐指气使的命令道：“叫他们满上。”  
相叶扭过脸，睫毛抖了两下，嘴唇微微张开又合拢。他缓缓的抬起手，招呼侍者续上一杯，然后把杯子推回樱井面前。  
“你喝吧，这杯我不要了。”

松本在一旁发出了两声不明所以的啧啧叹息。  
樱井第二杯下肚以后，隔着一层白茫茫的雾气，忽然觉得离他只有几十公分的相叶远得让他摸不着。

 

凡事都有第一次。  
比如第一次喝酒，第一次喝醉，以及紧跟着来的第一次宿醉。  
樱井翔第二天清早醒过来的时候头痛到像有根钻头在慢悠悠的一毫米一毫米的从眉心向里推进。他在床上翻滚了一会儿，犹豫要不要起床去相叶的药箱里翻翻有没有头痛药，这时他听到了轻轻的有节奏的敲门声。  
“干吗。”他用掌根使劲抵住太阳穴，使劲清了清又干又痛的嗓子问。  
相叶从外面开了门，手里端着杯水，另一只手捧着药。仿佛是有读心术的天使下凡。  
“吃了药再睡会儿。”相叶把水杯放在床头柜，斜眼瞥着樱井，像是想说什么又在犹豫的样子。  
“那个……”樱井咽了药，靠在床头抬起眼皮盯着相叶，尴尬的先开了口。“我昨天晚上都干吗了？”  
“你喝了我的酒，续了三杯，然后去厕所吐了一次，回来又接着喝了一杯。”相叶的微笑很客套，令樱井觉得前一天晚上的画面大概实际上令他笑不出来。他端起杯子吞了几大口清水，然后又抬起了眼皮。  
“除此以外，我还干了什么丢人的事儿没有？”  
相叶怔了一下，那缕客套得有些牵强的微笑从他的嘴角消失了一秒，又重新爬了回来。“没有。”他很快回答。“你喝醉以后很乖，都不怎么讲话。”  
樱井没再追问，他也清楚相叶没说实话。

那天他在家呆了大半天，睡到午后起来冲了个澡，吃了点儿相叶冰箱里的酸奶，然后去公寓楼下的小公园溜达到快吃晚饭的时间。  
相叶那天又回得很晚，他仍然贴心的给樱井叫了外卖，也发消息叮嘱他如果还会头痛就再吃两颗药。  
樱井没有再头痛，他只是觉得一个人呆着有些无聊。也兴许是寂寞。

那天他看着电视想等相叶回家，再跟他聊聊天。但无聊的电影看了两部半，客厅墙上那个时髦的没有数字的挂钟指针模糊的指到了大概是一点多的位置，相叶仍然没有回来。  
樱井就那么靠在沙发上迷迷糊糊的睡着了。  
过了不知道多久他脖子酸痛的醒来，发现电视已经被关掉了，身上还盖着薄毯。再看钟大概是三点多了。他轻手轻脚的起身，慢慢走向亮着微光的洗手间，像个偷窥狂的似的在门口站了一会儿。  
他听到相叶的声音压得很低，不甚清楚，断断续续的从里面传出来。  
“……已经过去了……”  
“没有的事……”  
“……我不是……你不能……”  
那些残缺的句子从掩着的门缝里飘出来，拼拼凑凑也很难理解是在说什么。樱井做贼心虚的听了一会儿，本来已经要走开了。

然后他突然听到相叶的声音陡然提高了一个音调。  
“不用你管。”他觉得相叶的语气充满了他不熟悉的激动的情绪，像是愤怒，又像是悲伤，亦或是决绝。“我们已经分手了，我的事不用你管。”  
然后一切都安静下来，他能听见相叶粗重的呼吸声，夹杂着一两声轻轻的吸鼻子的声音。  
接着他听到相叶发出来细微的，压抑着的，充满挣扎的啜泣声。  
他不知所措的站在黑暗的客厅里，看着从卫生间门缝里透出来的微弱的光线，心里想着是否应该回到沙发上装睡，还是推开门进去递给相叶一张纸巾。

他犹豫得太久，那微弱的啜泣也只是持续了短短的一分钟。在他下决心做任何事以前，他听到淋浴被打开的声音，然后一切都被水声掩盖了。  
他回到沙发上，躺下来把毯子一直扯到下巴，心乱如麻的阖上了眼皮。  
他一直没睡着，听到相叶冲完了澡，刷了牙，从卫生间出来关门的声音。然后那脚步声径直去了主卧，轻轻的关门声，接着重归寂静。  
他胡思乱想了许多，快睡着的时候突然想到，无论如何自己也不该推开门给相叶递纸巾，这个借口太拙劣了。  
“他可是在浴室哭啊，到处都有纸巾呢。”这是他睡着前想到的最后一件事。

 

第二天清早樱井醒得很早，睡在沙发上让他腰酸背痛。他使劲伸展了几下身体，扭着脖子走向卫生间。  
一开门他吓了一跳，相叶一脸泡沫，正在剃须。  
“起这么早？”相叶绷着上唇，一脸平静的跟他打招呼，目光仍旧停留在镜子里自己的脸上。  
“睡沙发不太舒服啊。”樱井呲牙裂嘴的扭着肩膀，然后靠在门框上饶有兴味的盯着相叶。  
真是神奇，这个人前一天夜里还躲在厕所偷偷的哭，也完全没睡几个钟头，按道理这会儿应该看起来一脸疲倦生不如死。可是现在他已经洗了澡吹干了头发，除了有点儿黑眼圈以外完全神采奕奕，连一点儿眼周的浮肿都看不出来。  
“干吗？没剃过须？还没长出来吧？”相叶的声音里带着一丝笑意，令樱井忍不住有点儿恼怒。  
“怎么没有！”他翘起下巴，指着一小片泛青的皮肤。“我也隔两三天就得刮刮呢！”  
“胡子长得挺早啊。”相叶打开了水龙头，掬了一把水泼在脸上，然后拿起毛巾擦了擦。他扭过头，笑吟吟的看着樱井，那一脸情真意切的好心情简直看不出一丁点儿破绽。  
樱井忍不住觉得成年人真可怕。  
“我上个厕所再回床上睡会儿。”他终于也没好意思戳破什么，只是摇了摇头。“你今天晚上也不回来吃饭吧？我打算出去逛逛，你就别给我叫外卖了。”  
“要去哪儿逛啊？天空树？代代木？东京蛋？”相叶一面侧过身子往外走一面问。  
“没想好，你就别操心了。”樱井翻了个白眼走进厕所，从里面重重的关上了门。

相叶雅纪没弄明白樱井翔一大早哪儿来的脾气。也许是没睡好的起床气吧，不能再让这孩子睡沙发了，他一面收拾沙发上的毯子一面想。  
直到走进地库钻进汽车发动引擎的那一刻，他才露出来一点懈怠的表情。那副好心情的面具摘下来，露出来那张脸上混杂着困倦，沮丧，或许还有一丝残存的恼怒。  
他看了一眼后视镜里映出来的自己，觉得幸好早上没让樱井看见这样的一张脸。  
太难看了，相叶想。  
客观的讲他不是一个自恋的人，但更客观的讲他也知道自己的长相是什么水平，他从来没有觉得自己的脸这么不堪入目过。

这让他心情更差了。

那天上午他罕见的在公司发了脾气。晨会的时候同组的下属偷懒拖过了死线，耽误了他整个项目的进度。搁在平时他也许叹口气不咸不淡的数落上两句就自己扛了，那天他却不依不饶的勒令那个同事不做完就不要回家了。  
“或者你也可以按时下班回家，那么从明天开始就别再来公司了。”他丢下那句话走出会议室，没理会脸色发青的同事和身后传来的窃窃私语。  
回到办公室的时候他的太阳穴还在突突直跳，拿着鼠标的手也不太听使唤一直出错。他挫败的向后靠去，闭上眼，把手盖在脸上长长的呼了一口气。

然后他听到办公室的门被直接推开的声音，他睁开眼坐起来，不情不愿的看到那个人站在门口。  
“听说你开会骂人了。”那个声音居然带着几分笑意。  
“我怎么管理我的team是我自己的事吧。”相叶伸手拿过框架眼镜戴起来，又握住了鼠标。“你找我有事吗？我要接着画图了。”  
“心情不好？”还是那个带着笑意的声音，仿佛盛满了关怀，又也许都是虚情假意。  
“我的项目被他一个人拖累马上要撞死线了，你说我心情能不能好？”相叶的眼睛心无旁骛的盯着巨大的显示屏，声音里却藏不住的暴躁。  
“撞死线也不是头一次，你以前可不会这样乱发脾气。”轻描淡写却又切中要害。  
“我不是以前的我了。”相叶的眉头拧在一起，终于抬起了头，瞳仁里蓝色的小火苗蹿升得老高。“您要是没事也不用大老远的从30层下到18层来越级关怀我了，去忙您的吧，再见。”  
他抬起手，故作潇洒的摆了摆，然后重新把视线挪回了电脑屏幕。

他听到门被关上的声音，瞳仁里的火苗静静的熄灭了。  
他的电脑屏幕显示着桌面，背景里是一片白色的冰湖。他还记得拍下那张照片的情形，那一天的气温是摄氏零下四十度，他的睫毛上都是冰霜，但按下快门的时候，他的胸膛里却仿佛揣着一团火。  
他希望自己有一天能忘了这些无聊的小事和恼人的感觉。  
他还希望自己有一天能有勇气换掉这个桌面。

 

那一周剩下的三天就在平淡和不平淡中过去了。  
樱井白天会自己出去四处游览，晚上有时会回家吃饭，有时候不知去向。相叶每天都下班很晚，樱井没有再撑着不睡等他回来。  
相叶雅纪没觉得这样有什么不对。

周六他去公司加了大半天班，傍晚的时候回到家，发现樱井居然在家做了饭。  
推门进屋的时候他就闻到久违的饭菜香味儿。走到厨房发现餐桌上已经摆上了碗筷。樱井穿着睡裤和那件松垮的背心，在厨房里挂着一头薄汗忙忙碌碌。  
“我不是在做梦吧。”相叶把外套丢在沙发上，松了领带走近灶台，伸过头去看锅里正在咕嘟咕嘟冒着热气的炖牛肉。“好香啊。”  
“那可是我外婆的家传秘方，希望你吃完以后不会上瘾。”樱井用长筷子拨着油锅里浮起来的炸鸡块，一面用手背擦去了额头上的汗珠。“你去换衣服洗手吧，马上就可以上桌了。”  
“我最近是不是做了什么好事儿了，老天爷奖励了我这么一个田螺姑娘。”相叶笑嘻嘻的用胳膊肘去捅樱井的侧腹，然后卷起了衬衫的衣袖。“我能帮点儿什么忙吗，田螺姑娘？”  
“滚你的。”樱井皱起眉头回头骂了一句，然后清了清嗓子。“不用你帮倒忙，看你这样还是坐着等吃吧。”  
“人不可貌相啊，樱井君。”相叶洗过手，从酒柜里取了瓶香槟出来，想了想又拿了两只杯子。“你喝酒吗？还是喝果汁？”  
樱井一面把炸鸡夹出来放在吸油纸上，一面犹豫着回过头盯着那瓶酒看了一会儿，然后红着脸点了点头。  
他想只喝一杯应该还没事。

那顿饭真是色香味俱佳，相叶都记不起来自己上一次吃到这样一顿丰盛的家庭料理是什么时候的事儿了。他自己其实也算是会做饭，但是平时工作太忙，加上最近也没那个心情，他的厨房已经好几个月没开过火了。  
“你还有什么不为人知的超能力吗？樱井君？”他一面吃着炸鸡块，一面舒展着眼角的鱼尾纹，发出来简直令人脸红心跳的呻吟声。  
“看你怎么定义超能力了。”樱井埋着头，假装毫不在意相叶过于夸张的赞美，一面大口大口的往嘴里扒着饭。  
“说真的，你一个高中生怎么这么会做饭的？我上高中的时候连面条都煮不熟。”  
“我爱吃啊，我外婆就教我做。”樱井抬抬眉毛，看着相叶又往嘴里扒了一大块牛肉的样子，禁不住的有几分得意。“哎，你不是怕胖吗？不怕了？”  
“今天不怕。”相叶鼓着腮帮嘟嘟哝哝的回答。“田螺姑娘都做饭了，还减什么肥。”  
樱井翔觉得那一刻的相叶脸上都在放光。  
那还是他一个星期以来，头一次看到相叶的脸上出现这么真实，毫无做作和伪装，发自内心的满足表情。

那顿饭吃完以后相叶收了桌子，倒了两杯酒，递给樱井一杯，走到客厅在沙发上舒服的坐下。  
他翘起二郎腿，眯着眼睛看着樱井谨慎的抿了一小口，端着杯子小心翼翼的在自己旁边坐下的样子，忍不住又咯咯的笑了出来。  
“你怕什么？在家里喝酒又没人看见，喝醉了丢人反正也只有我知道了。”他说到这里眨了眨眼，露出了一个一言难尽的表情。“我嘛……反正我已经见过一次了……”  
樱井抿起嘴唇，把杯子放在茶几上，转过去盯着相叶。  
“所以说……我上次喝醉以后……到底干嘛了……”  
“你最好还是不要知道……”  
“为什么，我想知道。”  
“呃……我怕你尴尬。”  
“没什么好尴尬的，大家谁没有喝醉过呀。”  
“话是这么说……”  
“你刚吃了我辛辛苦苦做的大餐，连个实话也不能对我说吗？”樱井抱起胳膊，皱起眉头佯装愤怒。  
相叶叹了口气，也放下了酒杯。  
“你真的想知道？不后悔？”  
“有什么好后悔的……”樱井心中骤然升腾起不妙的预感，却也已经来不及反悔，只能继续嘴硬。  
“行吧，那我就告诉你吧。”相叶抬起一只手捏了捏鼻梁，清了清嗓子。

“樱井君，你喝醉以后不是去厕所吐了吗。我怕你出事就跟着你去了厕所，让你吐完以后喝点水漱漱口什么的……”相叶放慢了语速，嘴角浮起来一丝苦笑。  
樱井咽了咽口水，脑子里突然无中生有的闪过一张脸。  
“你喝了水，看上去好点儿了。我跟你说别喝了，我们回家吧。”  
那张脸一开始很模糊，像是隔着厚厚的白雾，然后那白雾渐渐散开了……  
“你一开始很安静，我说什么你就乖乖的点头，我还以为你已经酒醒了呢……”  
那张脸越来越清晰，清秀的眉眼，高挺的鼻梁，脸颊上散布着零星的小痣，……还有那对红润的……嘴唇……  
“我看你还有点儿走路不稳当就去扶你，结果你突然搂住我的脖子就……”  
那对红润的，柔软的，温暖而湿润的嘴唇。  
“我亲你了……”樱井翔突然脱口而出。他怔怔的盯着对面的相叶，那张脸，那张一直藏在浓重白雾后面的脸，突然从未有过的清晰和放大了。他从未看得如此清楚，相叶脸上的每一个毛孔都映入他的眼底，那对黑色的眼珠里若隐若现的疲惫和悲伤，那些眼角和鼻翼的细小皱纹，嘴唇上浅浅的纹路，耳骨上被头发遮住的耳洞，正在缓缓的上下滑动的喉结……  
“我我我我亲你了。”樱井结结巴巴的又重复了一遍，然后蹭的站了起来，手足无措的想要走开，隔了几秒却又重新坐下了。  
“嗯。”相叶平静的声音仿佛一直传到他的胸腔，他觉得自己的胸口都在嗡嗡的振动。“你亲我了，但是没关系的，樱井君。”

没关系的。  
樱井君。

樱井突然觉得说不出的愤怒。  
他不知道自己的愤怒由何而来，但看着相叶那双毫无波澜的眼睛，听着他温和的说“没关系”，这令他像是被架在火堆上炙烤一般的暴躁和痛苦。  
什么叫没关系？啊？！

“你看，我说你还是不要知道比较好嘛。”相叶像是没有察觉他此刻的暴怒情绪，还在接着说下去。“你还是个孩子，第一次喝酒也不知道自己的酒量，喝醉了做出什么奇奇怪怪的事儿也没什么……”  
“我不是孩子！”樱井突然粗暴的打断了他。  
“我不是小孩子，我也不觉得这没什么！说来说去为什么你要说什么无所谓！你不是同性恋吗？我亲了你怎么会没关系？”樱井的大脑一片空白，话都出了口也并不太清楚自己究竟在说什么，只看到相叶的脸色突然暗了下去。  
也只是暗下去了短短几秒钟。  
然后他又笑了起来，又是那种他常常挂在脸上的客套的微笑，他又戴上了那张连樱井翔这个小屁孩儿也能看透的假面具。  
“你知道啊。”他说，语气里全是无所谓。“原来大野连这都告诉你了，我还以为这些事不能跟小孩子讲呢。不过你放心啊，我虽然是同性恋，但好歹还是有节操的，绝对不会随随便便骚扰你的。”  
樱井怔怔的看着相叶的嘴唇开开合合，听着那些话从他的唇齿间飘出来，突然意识到自己也许说错了话。  
“所以呢……虽然你亲了我，但是我毕竟已经亲过很多男人了，你这对我来说不算什么。而对你来说呢，这只是喝多了做的傻事，以后不要再这样就好啦。所以没关系的，樱井君。这一切都没什么，你懂了吗？”  
相叶端起酒杯，一饮而尽，然后放下杯子站了起来。  
“谢谢你做的晚餐。”他仍旧带着那缕微笑，但是比起刚才似乎要诚恳一些。“这杯喝完就不能再喝了哟，我去洗洗睡了，晚安。”

 

音乐太吵了。  
相叶从摩肩接踵的人群中挤过去，凑到了吧台边。  
“Tequila。”他对着酒保竖起一根食指，大声的喊道。酒保心领神会的点了点头，推过去一支试管大小的澄清液体。  
相叶接过来一饮而尽，从食道到胃里，热辣滚烫的感觉一路蔓延。  
只是一个瞬间也好，他怀念这种仿佛周身着了火的快感。  
他解开领口的纽扣，敞开衣领露出锁骨，钻进舞池与一个陌生人贴着胯骨扭动腰肢。他的舞伴面目模糊手臂强健，揽着他的后背让他们之间的距离蓦然减小为零。潮热的呼吸扫过他的脸颊，带着电流吹入他的耳廓，相叶觉得膝盖一阵酸软，险些站不住。  
只差一点，他几乎就要放弃抵抗交出自己。

“换个地方吗？”面目模糊的舞伴压低声音送上邀请，手不大老实的钻进相叶的衬衫下摆开始在他后背光滑的皮肤上游走。  
相叶深吸了一口气。  
“不了，今晚没那个心情。”他用尽全力站直了身体，抵住对面坚硬的胸膛用力推开了。他终究还是有些醉了，推开那人的力气也比清醒时大些，反作用力让他几步踉跄，险些摔倒。  
“切，别装了，玩儿不起还这么浪。”那双手又不依不饶的纠缠上他的腰，这一次更加大胆的向着牛仔裤的裤腰里伸进去了。  
“我说了没心情。”相叶提高了音量，又一次用力推开了对方。他的头晕得厉害，视线里模糊不清，实际上已经开始心慌了。  
那双手第三次贴近他的身体的时候，相叶雅纪的头腔里响起来尖锐的耳鸣，然后他失去了记忆。那一切发生得很快，像是按了快进键播放的DVD，周围的人的动作和声音都变得模糊又滑稽，他一面陷入惊惶，又一面几乎控制不住自己想笑出来。  
清醒过来的时候他的颧骨和右手都火辣辣的疼，他靠在舞池边的墙上勉强站着，周围的人发出惊叫声潮水般退开了，他的舞伴跌坐在中间空出来的地面上，一脸不可置信的盯着他。  
“你他妈的胆子不小啊，敢跟老子动手？”男人骂骂咧咧的爬起来，捂着脸走近了他。他比相叶还要高出半个头，肩膀宽厚，胸肌饱满，动真格打起来应该轻轻松松能放倒两三个相叶雅纪。  
相叶觉得自己这一次真是喝太多惹错人了。

“不是你先动手的吗？”一个声音突然响起来。相叶的身体随之一僵。  
男人朝着声音的方向转过去，映入眼帘的是一个比起来略为年长，衣冠楚楚的男人。那是张颇为自信的脸庞，举手投足都带着令人有几分讨厌却又有着惊人说服力的自负感。他认出来那是这间店的熟客，老板的密友，超级VIP之类的。  
“管什么闲事儿，老东西。”男人仍旧捂着眼睛，转过去又冲着相叶挥舞起拳头，作势威胁。相叶咬住了嘴唇，脸色苍白，却并没有在看眼前那个暴怒的壮汉。  
“我都看见了啊，人家拒绝你，你还纠缠不休。也是你先动手打人的。要我叫保安来请你一起出去看监控呢，还是你自己出去？”  
男人一愣，接着看见穿着黑西装的保安正在从门口慢慢穿过人群向这个方向靠近。他撇了撇嘴，冲着相叶狠狠瞪了一眼，转身离开了。

“你没事儿吧？”相叶仍旧靠在墙上没动，四周已经恢复了喧嚣，他听到那个声音里带着关切，听上去一如既往的真挚，不知为何又令他胃部扭曲。  
“没事。”他喃喃的回答，抬起头忍着脸上肌肉的疼痛，硬扯起嘴角笑了笑。  
“这下毁容了。”男人打着趣儿挤兑他。“周一上班你要怎么解释？”  
“就说实话怎么样。”相叶走向吧台，没有回头去看男人是否跟上。“就说我逛gay吧被调戏了，拼死反抗打了一架。”  
他一面抬手又要了更多的烈性酒，一面听到背后传来轻轻的叹息声。  
这么吵的音乐里，那叹息声居然清晰而准确的钻进了他的耳道。他一面仰头把那些烧灼着他的食道的液体灌下去，一面不胜其扰似的摇了摇头，闭上了眼睛。

 

樱井听到大门响动的声音，扭过头去却看到一张陌生的脸。  
他本想发问，接着看到被架在男人肩上烂醉如泥意识不清的相叶，突然失去了探究的兴致。  
倒是男人看到他吃了一惊，一面把相叶拖进客厅，喘着粗气把他小心翼翼的放倒在沙发上，然后抬起头饶有兴味的打量起樱井。

“我能不能问你是谁啊？”他轻车熟路的走到厨房去拿出杯子倒水，樱井充满戒备的一直盯着他。  
“应该我先问你吧。”樱井抱起了胳膊，努力想显得成熟镇定些。  
“我？”男人用手指着自己，咧开嘴笑了起来。“我该怎么说呢？哦，敝姓大泽，是相叶的老板，也是朋友。”  
樱井的脑子里啪的搭上了一根电线似的，一片敞亮。  
“也是前男友吧。”他挑起嘴角，禁不住为自己的推理能力感到得意。  
大泽怔了怔，也释然的又笑了起来。“这你都知道。看来相叶对你很信任啊。”  
“那是，毕竟我们生活在一起，彼此信任是基本条件。”樱井挑高了眉毛，手指在胳膊上神经质的抓挠起来。  
大泽摇了摇头，抬起眼皮。“那你可要当心了，生活在一起的人心情这么差的跑去gay吧酗酒约炮打架，多半是你的问题。”  
樱井的肩膀肉眼可见的缩紧了。  
“真要是我的问题我会自己解决的。”他的声音拔得很尖，几乎显出几分稚嫩。“可我怎么都觉得是你的问题。说起来你们不是都分手了吗，分手了还管那么多，垃圾。”

大泽脸上游刃有余的微笑被冻住了。  
他沉默了一会儿，走向大门，打开门之前又回过头盯着樱井看了几眼，想说什么又在犹豫。  
“你不用担心，我会照顾好相叶的。”樱井站在门廊，声音还是尖利中夹着半分稚嫩。  
“小朋友，说谎的时候千万不能心虚，不然一眼就会被人识破。”大泽一面拉开了门一面回头，扬起的手中捏着一把钥匙，招了招另一只手示意樱井过来。“不过说实话我也不在乎你是谁，跟相叶是什么关系。”  
樱井走近几步，摊开手。大泽把那把钥匙放进了他的手心。  
“但是你说得对，我们都分手了，我不该总是缠着他不放。”他摇了摇头。“居然要一个未成年人来教育我，说出去会被人笑死吧。”  
他没再说话，抬起手扬了扬算是告别，然后轻轻阖上了门。  
樱井攥着那把钥匙，在门口呆呆的站了好一会儿，然后鼓起腮帮重重的呼出来一口气。

“喂。”他被客厅那边冷不丁传来的嘶哑的人声吓得一个激灵。  
他跑过去，看见相叶慢慢的坐起来，左边的颧骨上一片青肿，嘴唇也撕裂了，一脸的狼狈不堪。  
说不上来怎么了，樱井觉得身上一阵发冷，又跟着一阵发烫，像发烧似的微微哆嗦起来。  
“你小子真有出息啊。”相叶说着话扯动了嘴唇的伤口，嘶嘶的吸着气。“小小年纪学会说谎骗人，还把我老板给骂了一顿撵跑了……”他抬起眼皮，客厅没有开灯，餐厅映过来橘色的微光映在他的眸子里，亮晶晶的荡漾开来。  
樱井咬住了嘴唇没有说话。  
“这让我怎么说啊……回头大家都以为我偷偷在家养小狼狗呢……”相叶不知道到底喝了多少，还在忍着痛喋喋不休。“说起来你真够可以的啊，我这么点儿隐私，你才住了几天全给我刺探清楚了……”  
但樱井终于绷不住了。

“你是不是有病啊！”他突然嘶哑的冲着相叶嚷了出来。“没见过你这么糟践自己的人！”  
相叶停下了喃喃自语，抬眼望着他。光线昏暗，樱井看不太清楚他脸上的表情，但是他迎着那束目光，忽然涌起一阵无法解释的悲伤。  
“我是够有病的。”相叶向后靠在沙发背上，冲着樱井扬了扬下巴。“帮个忙，帮我拿个冰袋过来呗，小狼狗。”  
樱井的拳头攥紧了，他咬住后槽牙，狠狠的盯着相叶那张乌青的脸颊，像是要盯出一个洞来。  
几秒钟以后他忽然放松了全身的肌肉，垂头丧气的走向厨房，拉开冰箱门找到冰袋拿过来递给相叶，然后在他旁边坐下来。  
“你到底为什么会这样啊？”他看着相叶把冰袋敷在脸上，呲牙裂嘴的倒抽了几口冷气，然后扭过头静静的看过来。  
“怎样啊？你是问我为什么喝酒？为什么打架？还是别的事？”  
“就……所有的。”樱井踌躇的在脑子里选择着用词。“他说你去gay吧约炮？真的吗？”  
相叶叹了口气。“这个问题不太适合未成年人问吧，不过也无所谓，我开始是那么打算的，不过最后也没真的约成，突然就没兴趣了。”  
“你……经常这样？”  
“没有经常，我也是最近才恢复单身好吗。”相叶忍着痛翘了翘嘴角，想挤眼睛又失败了，看上去狼狈又好笑。  
“你跟那个……大泽先生……你们在一起很久吗？”  
“快十年了。”相叶静静的说。“我喜欢他，快十年了。”

樱井突然失去了继续探究的勇气。  
他的肩上像是凭空被压上了沉重的沙袋，让他骤然呼吸困难。他看着相叶那张仍旧波澜不惊的脸，试着从那上面读出点什么藏在面具后面的情绪，却发现他那一刻的平静并不是伪装的。  
“他是我大学时候的导师。”安静了几秒钟，相叶自顾自的讲述起来，眼神穿过樱井，盯着虚空中的某个点。“我那会儿是个刚来东京的乡下土包子，他对我特别照顾，又帅，又特别有才华，全系上他课的学生都崇拜他，还有一大堆暗恋他的。所以那时候我觉得自己的暗恋一文不值。”  
他停了一会儿，嘴角露出来一丝的笑意像一根针深深扎进了樱井的心脏。  
“读到大四的时候他来找我，说他要从学校辞职去开公司，他觉得我不错，问我毕业以后愿不愿意跟他干。我觉得简直跟做梦一样。”  
他又停下来，清了清嗓子，把目光挪回樱井的脸上停留了一会儿。  
“然后我们就……自然而然的在一起了。我不记得怎么开始，又是怎么继续的。我曾经也梦想过去盖高楼，但是为了他我改了行——哦对，我那天跟你说是不好找工作？我骗你的。那时候我觉得他就是我的梦想，而我自己的梦想比起来根本不值一提。”他眨了眨眼，橘色的光芒始终荡漾流连着，没有溢出眼眶。  
“我们在一起五年？六年？久到我都懒的计算了。我从来没想过会分开，到现在我也没明白怎么就分开了。你很难理解吧？觉得我们这样纠缠不清很丑陋吧？可是……这就是成年人啊——恋爱，不爱，分开了又反悔，因为这些而痛苦，因为痛苦而做蠢事……有一天……有一天你会懂的，樱井君，你会懂的……”  
他的声音慢慢低下去，目光也从樱井的脸上挪开了。樱井没有接话，他们沉默相对着坐了一会儿，客厅的空气仿佛都停止了流动。

“我不懂。”隔了似乎几个小时那么久，樱井突然说。“没经历过我要怎么懂？”  
相叶像是被惊醒了，微微张开嘴，想说什么又没说出口。  
“你说我会懂，那么你要教我吗？”樱井伸出手去，迎着对面愕然的目光用手指背面轻轻的触碰相叶肿起来的嘴唇，然后忽然一脸纯良的笑了出来。  
“你会教我吗，相叶君？跟一个比自己大那么多的男人谈恋爱是怎么样的，你会教给我吗？”

 

相叶雅纪第二天早上挣扎了半天，最终发短信请了病假。  
宿醉加上一张乌青的脸，他觉得还是不要那么高调的去公司展示一圈比较好。

吃了药继续睡到中午，他从床上爬起来冲了个澡，总算走出了房间。  
樱井在家。他在心里重重的叹了口气，然后挤出微笑走向那个坐在沙发上直勾勾盯着他看的男孩。  
“今天没出去玩儿？”他的嘴唇还肿着，说起话有点儿口齿不清。樱井耸了耸肩。  
“我决定在家照顾你。”他一脸坦荡，令相叶有点儿哭笑不得。  
“我又没有真的生病，照顾个头啊。”相叶扯着嘴角翻了个白眼。“让你小叔知道了我还活不活了？你行行好该干嘛干嘛去吧。”  
“我小叔干吗不让我照顾你。”樱井仍旧炯炯有神的盯着相叶，从沙发上站了起来。“再说我小叔也管不了我，我是十七，不是七岁。”  
“我说樱井君……”相叶一脸无奈的举起手搭在他的肩上。“我很感激你的态度，但是……我昨晚喝太多了，让你见笑了很不好意思……你就行行好当作什么也不知道行吗？”  
“不知道什么？你本来也没干什么。”樱井朝着相叶慢慢靠近，嘴角不怀好意的勾了起来。“你又不像我，喝多了会……”  
相叶一阵没来由的心慌意乱。他往后退了几步跟樱井保持距离，然后抬起手，像是要赶走什么小猫小狗似的挥了挥。  
“说起来你是怎么猜到那是我前男友的，我可不记得跟你讲过我的私事。”  
“你那天跟松本润喝酒，他一直说你胆子太大，跟上司搞办公室恋情，藕断丝连，等等等等。”樱井撇了撇嘴。“然后前几天半夜我起来上厕所，听到你躲在里面讲电话，说分手了不用他管之类的。”  
相叶的眼睛眯成一条缝：“你偷听我讲电话？”  
“没有偷听！是你自己上厕所不关门！”樱井涨红了脸。“不难猜吧，他说他是你老板，他有你家钥匙，你会当着他喝得烂醉如泥被他扛回来，傻子才猜不到你们的关系。”  
“挺聪明啊，柯南君。”相叶转过身走到厨房去想煮咖啡，却发现咖啡壶里是满的。“你又帮我煮咖啡了，田螺姑娘，谢了啊。”  
“拜托，我可是大学志愿敢填庆应经济系的人，这点智商都没有还上什么大学。”樱井把手揣在裤子口袋里嘟囔着，然后忽然回过神来似的提高了音量。“还有不要叫我田螺姑娘了！”  
“那要叫什么？小狼狗？”相叶吹着咖啡冒出来的热气咯咯发笑，头顶上一缕睡翘了的头发跟着一颠一颠的抖动。  
“就叫翔呗。”樱井低下头，不知道为什么突然害羞起来。

“那么好吧。谢谢你做的所有这一切。”相叶把上身趴在岛台上，抬起双眸忽然一脸认真。“翔君，啊不——”  
他抬起一只手，做了个停止的手势，然后咧开红肿的嘴唇，不顾疼痛的扯出一个露出两排牙齿的灿烂笑容。  
“是谢谢你啦，小翔。”

 

隔了一天去上班，相叶在电梯里遇到了30层的大泽社长。  
他的脸还是一片泛黄的青色，嘴唇虽然消了肿，伤口也还没有愈合。从大厅走到电梯一路都有人回头侧目。  
大泽对他点了点头，偏过了目光不再看他。  
相叶按了18层，盯着数字从1开始逐一增加。谁也没有先开口说话。  
15层到了的时候，大泽忽然说：“对不起。”  
相叶以为自己发呆太久出现了幻听，回过头看见大泽正盯着自己，一脸正色。  
“你跟我说？”他伸手指向自己，假装一脸茫然。“什么对不起？”  
“你啊……”大泽摇了摇头。“我是说，如果你想走，我不会再硬要挽留你了，相叶君。”他站得很直，背靠着电梯厢，脸上没有太多表情，显得有几分憔悴。  
相叶的胸口像是被狠狠攥了一把，几乎滴出血来。  
他开口想说什么，18层到了，电梯的门缓缓打开，他条件反射般的走了出去，然后回过头发着怔。  
大泽还站在里面，微微一笑，然后抬起右手冲他摆了摆。

他不知道该做何反应。  
他想走吗？刚分手的时候他的确提过辞呈，被大泽扔回了他的办公桌不予理会。他是个出色的设计师，会社栋梁项目骨干，他要是真的走了，作为一个生意人的大泽当然损失巨大。  
但那时他总有一分希冀或者是错觉：大泽舍不得他，不是作为一个爱惜人才的公司老板，而是作为还对他余情未了的前男友。他也不是真的要走，他能去哪儿呢？他从一毕业就呆在这间公司，大泽一手栽培了他，于情于理他都应该留下报答。  
所以他一遍又一遍的问自己：你真的想走吗？你是舍不得他吗？那你现在放下了吗？

相叶坐在办公桌前，盯着那个一片雪白的桌面，眼眶灼热，却干燥得什么也流不出来。  
那还是他刚毕业一年的时候在魁北克拍的。大泽带他去滑雪，他却带了相机四处拍照。那一天他们清晨就从度假酒店出发，一路跋涉，到达那个当地人口中圣洁而灵异的冰湖。  
他在太阳初升的一刻按下快门，在心里许了愿。他曾那么天真，希望全世界所有的时间就此凝固在那一秒。  
他们在零下四十度的气温里摘掉滑雪面罩亲吻，眉毛和睫毛上全是凝结了的白霜，鼻子也很快冻得麻木到没有知觉。  
但那个吻，那团在他胸口燃烧起来，慢慢扩散到小腹，四肢，头顶的滚烫的火焰，还有那些冰天雪地里说过的令他脸红心跳的甜蜜情话……  
真实和迫近到仿佛就发生在上一秒。

相叶雅纪又叹了一口气。  
他的脑海里又闪过电梯里大泽的那张面无表情憔悴的脸，还有更早一些的时候在酒吧里从身后传来的叹息，以及分手时毫无余地的冷言冷语。  
他觉得整个人都被撕裂了。  
也许是该走了。他抱住头趴在桌上，伸出手去关掉了电脑显示器。  
他不能一直困在这里，困在上一段感情残留的回忆里。开什么玩笑，他从来不是分手了还能若无其事的做朋友的那种人。他一直就高估了自己。

“……你会教我吗？”一个稍显稚嫩的声音突然钻进了他一团混乱的脑中，清晰的回响起来。  
“跟一个比自己大那么多的男人谈恋爱是怎样的，你会教给我吗？”  
相叶雅纪蹭的坐直了身体。  
完了，他眼前一阵发黑。这段对话真的发生过，不是他喝多了的幻觉，或者是一个梦。  
樱井翔。  
这个小鬼。  
相叶捂住自己的脸，发出了一声绝望的呻吟。  
他真的不需要在自己已经足够混乱的感情生活里再浓墨重彩的加上一笔了。

 

下班以后相叶磨磨蹭蹭的又加了会儿班。他还没想好是不是真的要辞职，即便要，以他的性格也得把手里的工作都完美的结束。他就是这样的人。  
樱井给他发了消息问他是不是会回家吃饭，他支支吾吾的说不用了有饭局。  
一个小时后他在中华拉面店里等二宫出现的时候又收到了樱井的消息。“我做了咖喱，你回家可以再吃一点儿。”  
相叶从未像现在这样对他深爱的咖喱产生如此强烈的恐惧之情。

“怎么样，我说那小鬼是你的菜吧。”半小时以后听完他大倒苦水的二宫和也笑得上气不接下气的这样下了结论，相叶简直想把他的脸按进面前那盆蒜泥凉面里。  
“这跟我有什么关系！我可什么也没对他做！”他半是抓狂的揉着头发，抓起杯子咕嘟咕嘟灌了半杯水下肚，然后又叹了一口气。“而且就算照你这么说，也应该我是他的菜才对吧……”  
“都一样，都一样。”二宫揉了揉眼角笑出的眼泪，半趴在桌子上按着肚子说。“大野要是知道了可能会死于心脏病吧，我的妈呀，太精彩了。”  
“怎么就一样了。说来说去都是你的错！你收留了那个小鬼不就没事了，非要让大野不情不愿的送到我家来，还搞出一堆狗血，啊……大野会觉得我把他侄子教坏了吗……”相叶也趴在桌上，头发揉成一顶鸟窝也没让他感觉好点儿。  
“诶，你这么说就不对了。我可是老老实实的告诉那小鬼你是同性恋了，他要是自己介意完全可以拒绝对不对。可是你猜他当时怎么说？”二宫笑得差不多了，坐起来清了清嗓子，也喝了口水。  
“说什么？”  
“他问我：那你说的这个人，他长得帅吗？”

相叶雅纪的头更疼了。  
“什么鬼啊？”他推开面前几乎没动的炒饭，瞪着二宫，觉得自己可能从一开始就掉进了一个精心策划的陷阱。“他问这干嘛？关他什么事？”  
“我怎么知道啊。不过，顺带一提，我可是非常够哥们儿的对他说：帅得惊天动地，你绝对会一见钟情。”  
相叶非常不优雅的对着炒饭凉面和二宫和也喷出了一口水。  
“有没有搞错啊！”二宫气急败坏的扯出纸巾擦着自己身上和桌面的水滴，几乎嚷嚷起来。“说你帅也有错，那我该跟他说你是丑八怪了？”  
“不是……我是帅是丑，跟这整件事到底有什么关系啊？”  
“你是真的蠢，还是因为还没走出失恋阴影智商低下？”二宫的鼻梁上出现了两道深深的皱纹。“还要我捅破吗？那个小鬼从一开始就绝对跟你是同类啊。”

 

轻轻的拧开锁，蹑手蹑脚的走进屋，相叶从未想过回自己家也需要像现在这样做贼心虚。  
就要走到自己卧室的前一秒灯亮了，樱井的声音在他身后响起来。  
“你回来啦。”  
相叶松开自己房门的把手，深吸一口气转过身去。挤出来一脸假笑准备打着哈哈说我已经吃饱了吃不下咖喱了我快三十岁的新陈代谢真的不能再消化了……  
那一堆屁话被映入眼帘的景象生生顶回了喉咙口。

“我去。”相叶抬起手挡住了眼睛。“你干吗呢？能不能把衣服穿好了再说话？”  
樱井翔浑身上下就穿着一条宽松的拳击短裤，斜靠在墙上，不怀好意的瞧着他。  
“我在家还裸睡呢，在你这儿睡觉还穿个裤衩算不错了。”他夸张的打着哈欠伸了个懒腰，结实的腹肌形状清晰的浮现出来，肚脐上居然还闪亮亮的打了钉。相叶的后颈一阵发麻，生硬的扭开了视线。  
“你睡觉怎么穿我管不着，要出来晃悠就多穿点儿。”相叶转过身去又抓住了房门把手，拧开了门。“吵你睡觉了不好意思，我也要睡了，晚安吧。”  
樱井却不依不饶的走上前来，拉住了他的衬衫下摆。“为什么不吃我做的咖喱啊，祖传秘方呢，我足足熬了两个钟头。”  
相叶不动声色的咽了下口水，挣脱了樱井转过来。“难怪屋里一股咖喱味儿，你都没有开窗透透气啊。我明天吃，保证。快去睡吧，乖。”  
樱井皱起了眉头。“乖你的头，我说很多次了，不要拿我当小屁孩儿！”  
相叶不大自然的撇撇嘴。“好的好的，你不是小屁孩儿，求你去睡觉吧，樱井翔先生。”  
樱井发出了一声恼怒的闷哼。他一头金发乱蓬蓬的搭在脑门上，肌肉修长紧致的贴在匀称的四肢上，眼睛里闪着慵懒又危险的光芒。  
如果不去看那张因为愤怒而鼓起腮帮，因而显得稚嫩的脸，相叶雅纪觉得自己也许真的会忍不住做出什么触犯法律天理不容的事儿来。

“小翔。”他沉下心来，好声好气的说。“我很感谢你替我做饭，我也很抱歉今天没回来吃浪费你的好意。但是……你真的不用这样……”  
“不用怎样。”樱井哑着嗓子瓮声瓮气的说。“你倒是说清楚，我怎样了。”  
“就是……你……”相叶忽然找不到合适的字眼，憋了一会儿艰难的开了口。“你不用讨好我，行吗？你住在我家，应该是我照顾你，你这样会让我过意不去，你明白吗？”  
“你有什么好过意不去的。”樱井抱住胳膊，带着几分傲气扬起了下巴。“你别搞错了，我可不是在讨好你或者照顾你。”  
他顿了顿，放下胳膊，向着相叶的方向又靠近了一步。  
太近了，相叶想。他本能的想后退却被樱井抓住了胳膊。那双少年特有的滚烫的手箍住了他的双臂，让他全身仿佛着火一般的燃烧起来。

“我，是在追你呀。”樱井直勾勾的盯着他的眼睛，一字一句，无比认真的说。

相叶雅纪觉得腿都软了。  
他当然被人追求过，男的女的都有。他确实从很年轻的时候开始就一心一意的喜欢上了大泽，但在真正确定关系以前他也空窗过好几年，外貌人品出众如他，被人表白或者追求都是再平常不过的事。  
但樱井翔跟别人都不一样。  
首先，他还是个孩子，也许肉体不太像……但确实连法定的抽烟喝酒年龄都还没到。相叶十分确定自己要是真跟樱井搞出点什么动静来，别说那位护侄心切的小叔叔，光是那位法律的守护者正义的伙伴松本润大概就会毫不犹豫的带头把他给卸成十八块。  
以及，他很少遇到这么……直接的追求者。大多数人不是会先试着接近，喝杯咖啡，或者喝杯酒，试着聊聊天，吃几顿饭……多约会几次看看，再委婉的说出来吗？  
但是回头想想，喝咖啡，喝酒，聊天，吃大餐，吃手制爱心料理……这些事他居然已经在短短一周内都跟樱井做过了……更别提那个醉酒以后的吻了……

相叶脑中的杂音一直响个不停，他十分的困，也很想躺下来睡了，但那些声音从他脑中从内向外的拼命涌动，他的耳膜都被挤得发胀发痛。  
到底是怎么变成这样的，他问自己。他自问算是个正经人，就算性取向跟一般人不大一样，性格爱好为人都没有什么不妥。他只是拒绝不了朋友，帮了别人一个忙……怎么就变成现在这个局面了……  
“……叶……相叶……喂！相叶君！” 樱井的声音仿佛从很遥远的地方慢慢传过来，他的眼珠慌乱的转动了几次，终于找回了焦距。  
“不要胡说。”他虚弱的发出声音，隐约觉得自己真是毫无成年人的威严。“你还小呢，连自己性取向都没搞清楚就胡说八道。”  
“谁他妈胡说了。”樱井懊恼的提高了音量，话里忍不住夹了脏字。“我早知道自己喜欢的是男人了。”  
“你……你弄错了。”相叶又一次虚弱的开了口。  
“这哪儿能弄错，我对着谁有性冲动我自己还不清楚吗？”樱井一脸鄙夷，用仿佛瞧弱智的表情盯着相叶，相叶忍不住又挫败的叹息了一声。  
“青春期的性冲动很混乱的！你不是上男校吗，没机会谈女朋友就信以为真了。上了大学你会交到女友的，跟女孩子多接触接触，去找个女孩子做回爱，你会搞清楚的……”相叶已经不知道自己在胡扯什么了，只想赶紧结束这场令他尴尬到汗湿内裤的对话。  
“你才是在胡扯什么啊！你睡过女孩吗？你自己喜欢上那个大泽的时候比我大多少？”樱井看起来真的火了，攥着相叶双臂的手一下子收紧了。相叶皱着眉头吸了一口气，樱井愣了愣，触电似的松开了手。  
“我是不知道你在怕什么。”他后退了一步，表情一下子变得冷漠僵硬。“就算你不喜欢我也无所谓，反正我加油追就是了。可是你不能这样。”他停下来，吸了下鼻子，眼睛里亮亮的。  
相叶的喉头仿佛打了个结，所有没说完的话都被梗在胸腔里，上不去下不来。  
“你不能这样。”樱井又重复了一遍。“我们没完。”

他丢下那句话，掉头回了自己的卧室，在身后重重的摔上了门。  
相叶站在原地，手腕被捏的火辣辣的疼，浑身上下仿佛被抽去了筋骨，又是酸软，又是无助。  
他不知道怎么算完，樱井又打算怎么跟他没完。  
他也许理应感到困扰，烦闷，或者对这个区区十七岁且目中无人的小鬼感到怒不可遏。  
但他没有。

他想也许他只是太累了。

 

相叶雅纪做贼一样的躲了樱井翔三天。  
他每天一大清早就溜出家门，晚上要么躲在公司加班，要么四处游荡，不到深更半夜不敢回家。  
“我也想清楚了，随便那个小鬼怎么胡闹吧，反正再坚持两天他小叔就要回来接他走了。”午休时间他躲在屋顶跟松本润讲电话，一面长吁短叹。  
“啧啧，你这么一说起来，其实那天喝酒我就觉得那小鬼对你有意思了。”松本隔着电话的口气十分八卦，令相叶忍不住好奇他在庭上一本正经的气场到底是怎么装出来的。“就算他想喝酒也不用一直抱着你的杯子喝吧，还有他不是在厕所强吻你了吗……”  
“那不叫强吻好吗，我只是没反应过来……”相叶面红耳赤的打断松本的描述。“而且他确实喝醉了，第二天根本不记得干过什么。”  
“还不是他自己那么一说，也就你这么好骗。”松本鄙夷的神情仿佛能隔着听筒生动的浮现在相叶的眼前。“反正啦，你也管不了那个孩子怎么想怎么做，把持住自己就行啦。我看好你！”  
相叶发出来一声嗤笑。“你们这些直男是不是觉得我们同性恋见到同类就必须扑上去啊？饥不择食那种？”  
“那倒没有。”松本换了个更为正经的语气。“但不是我说，就算你再怎么挑食，那个小鬼也算是块上等和牛了吧，5A级那种。”  
相叶雅纪真心希望松本润的客户和委托人都能听听，他们信任和尊敬的大律师是如何描述一个未成年人的肉体的。

但他完全明白松本的意思。  
樱井这几天的表现简直变本加厉，要不是因为他定力特别优秀，而且他实在不想跟一个小屁孩儿较真，他大概真的可以去告樱井翔对他性骚扰。  
自从那天晚上的对话发生过后，他每次在家里遇见樱井，后者都要么裸着上身，要么就裹条浴巾，肆无忌惮的在他家里四处游荡，显摆肉体，他躲都躲不开。  
他也偷偷尝过了樱井为他熬了两个钟头的那锅咖喱，确实是人间美味，要不是怕樱井捉到他一脸陶醉的样子他大概会把那一锅都吃掉。新陈代谢去死吧。  
如果他是二十岁，或者如果樱井是二十五岁……

但是不行，没有这种如果。  
相叶雅纪抽完了最后一口烟，干咳了几声，抬头看看铅灰色的天空。  
“我可教不了你。”他对着半空中并不存在的樱井翔苦笑着摇了摇头。“我只能奉劝你一句，千万别跟比自己大那么多的男人谈恋爱。”

回到办公室他打开电脑更新了一遍简历，然后给几个认识的猎头公司发了邮件。又整理了一遍手头剩下的工作，他有条不紊的开始在日程本上一条条安排接下来的计划。  
下决心的过程总是痛苦而漫长，但真正做出了最后的决定，一切就都会水到渠成。  
没什么可犹豫的，也没什么值得亏欠的。他已经把最好的年华留在了这里。  
在发信给大泽和部门负责人之前，相叶对着他的电脑桌面又发了会儿呆。他的鼠标右键一直点开在更换桌面的选项上，悬浮着，没有动。  
他咬着下唇，脑中其实一片空白，那片雪白的桌面刺得他眼睛生疼，但他只是像被下了咒似的挪不开视线。  
过了片刻他忽然释然的笑了起来。  
“这是公司的电脑啊，又不带走。”他自言自语的撑住了脑门，摇了摇头。“我最近真的太容易犯蠢了吧。”  
然后他的鼠标挪到了Outlook的发送键上，这一次毫无犹豫的点了下去。  
关掉电脑，拔掉电源，拎起手提包，相叶转过身去最后一次从18层的落地窗向下俯视这片他看了五年的风景，然后熄灯关门。

“亲爱的同事，部长，以及尊敬的大泽社长，  
离开这间我为之奋斗了五年的公司是我一生中最艰难的决定之一。在这里我学习，成长，经历挫折也收获赞许。这里有我的老师，战友，甚至家人，这里是我全部的青春。  
但是，现在请容许我任性的去寻找一下自己的梦想了。再见，祝你们前程似锦，也希望我们大家还是朋友。  
我们后会有期。”

 

“你今天怎么回来这么早，太阳打西边出来了？”樱井听见门响，跑到门口去看见相叶抱着一堆东西在伸脚够拖鞋。他接过那堆东西，扭头怀疑的看着相叶。  
他居然在笑。不是那种假正经的，一看就在敷衍人的笑；也不是有时候跟他聊天时露出来的那种不知道是无奈还是勉强的苦笑。更接近那天吃他亲手做的饭的时候露出那种纯粹的满足，没有负担的笑容。  
樱井抱着那堆东西站在那儿，看着那个笑得满面春风的相叶，有点儿入神。  
“因为我再也不用加班了。”相叶换了鞋，一面走进屋一面把包扔在矮柜上，脱掉了西装外套，然后一把扯掉了领带。“我，自，由，了。”  
“哈？”樱井张开嘴，本来就大的眼睛瞪得像是要占满半张脸。“你……你辞职了？”  
“真聪明。”相叶笑吟吟的一面卷起衬衫袖子一面走到厨房，回头看见仍然呆立在原地的樱井，扑哧喷了出来。“你干嘛傻站着，那堆东西随便搁哪儿都行，你今天做饭了没有？咖喱还有剩的吗？”  
樱井把手里的纸袋和箱子小心靠墙放了，一脸疑惑的走近相叶，然后伸手摸摸他的额头。  
“你干吗？”相叶警觉的往后退了一步。“我没发烧啊，你不要借机占我的便宜。”  
“你好好的干吗辞职？”樱井皱起了眉头。“日本经济不是大衰退了吗？你还想提高失业率？”  
“哟，还没录取就开始想着拯救日本经济了，有前途。”相叶翻了个白眼。“我的履历想再就业没那么困难，谢谢关心啊。另外你今天表现很好嘛，居然穿了这么多衣服。”  
樱井低头看看自己，又摇了摇头。“你别打岔，到底为什么啊？能不能给一个对上班挣钱这事儿还怀着美好幻想的青年讲讲你的心路历程？”

相叶的笑容慢慢淡下去，盯着樱井看了一会儿。  
“原因很复杂。但是你也知道的，首先第一条，我的老板是我前男友，我不想再跟他纠缠不清了。”  
“这个理由我很喜欢，你继续。”樱井扁起嘴，一脸欠揍的点了点头。  
相叶忍住了一句脏话，挪开视线看着别处。  
“还有就是，我跟你说过的，我大学读的是建筑，我原来是想去盖楼的。”  
“你想现在去盖楼？这不是等于前面的工作经历都白费了？”樱井皱起了眉头。“你还说什么你的履历再就业不难，胡扯。”  
“你懂什么，工作经历总归不是白纸一张。我想在另一个领域想达到我现在的高度是没那么容易，但那些也不是白费。”相叶撇了撇嘴。“再说呢，我也想给某些自称‘没有梦想’的未成年人做一个好榜样。”  
他眨了眨眼，重新盯住了樱井那张又自信，又困惑，又写满对未知的憧憬的少年面庞。  
“什么时候开始有梦想都不晚啊，小翔。”他的嘴角舒展的翘起了一个美好的弧度。

樱井翔什么也说不出来。真的要说起来，他现在十分想冲上去把面前这个老是一脸无奈的叫他小鬼，有时却又行为幼稚想法天真的成年人紧紧的，紧紧的搂进怀里。  
他的眼眶发热，喉头哽咽，却没哭也没笑，只是在身体两侧紧紧的攥住了拳头。  
他忽然感到一只手落在他的头顶，揉了两下又离开。提起视线，相叶近在咫尺，一脸关切的盯着他。  
“不要太感动了。”他仿佛在忍着笑，瞳孔乌黑晶亮的聚焦在他脸上。“实在想感激我就去做饭，今天我想吃……”  
樱井松开了拳头，抬起手在相叶胸口不轻不重的推了一把。“还点菜，你当我是佣人啊！”  
“不不不绝对不是佣人。”相叶一面向自己的卧室走去一面回头继续坏笑。“不是说了是田螺……田螺小伙儿吗……”  
樱井音量夸张的重重叹了口气，走进厨房拉开了冰箱。  
然后他把脸藏在冰箱门后面，眉眼弯弯的笑了起来。  
他做了汉堡肉，煮了番茄意大利面，相叶换了宽松的衣裤出来赞美了他一圈，又开了瓶酒。  
樱井喝了一杯，跟着又喝了一杯，脸颊飞着两抹红晕，嘴唇上亮晶晶的都是油。  
“那么，恭喜你重获自由——以及重启梦想。”他举着酒杯，有点儿口齿不清的对相叶说。  
相叶用手里的杯子去碰了下樱井的，发出来清亮的脆响。“恭喜我。”他淡淡的笑着。“也谢谢你。”  
樱井甚至没有问他谢什么。

他们一起吃了那顿简单美味的晚餐，相叶没收了樱井没喝完的小半杯酒，他们坐在客厅一起看相叶邮购的最新一季的美剧蓝光碟，嘻嘻哈哈的插科打诨，胸怀坦荡的动手动脚。  
那一季第三集放到一半的时候，相叶扭过头去，发现樱井靠在自己身上睡着了。  
他没去动那个全身放松，舒服的靠在自己肩上呼吸均匀的男孩。樱井的体温比他略高些，裸露的皮肤仿佛在向外发散热量。毛茸茸的金色脑袋时不时的轻轻蹭过他的脖子，一丝触电似的麻痒就顺着尾椎一直爬到后脑勺。  
他就那么一动不动，几乎屏住呼吸的坐着，任由樱井靠在他身上，睡了不知道多久。  
他觉得那是几个月以来，他最平静，最满足，也最……快乐的一个晚上。

 

电话响起来的时候，相叶还在睡。他任由手机在床头柜上震动了一分钟，终于停下来了。他松了口气转过去想继续睡，手机又不屈不挠的第二次震动起来。  
“喂。”他没看来电显示，气鼓鼓的抓起手机直接接听了，声音里全是火气。  
“是……相叶雅纪先生吗？”一个陌生女人的声音，冷淡又礼貌。相叶清醒了一点儿，甩了甩头。  
“我是。请问您是哪位？”他恢复了冷静，马上也换了业务电话专用嗓音轻声细语。  
“敝姓……敝姓樱井。”那个女声犹豫了一下，自报家门。相叶愣了半秒钟，然后完全清醒了。  
“您是樱井君的家人？”  
“我是翔的妈妈。”那个女声还是不温不火，相叶却不知道为什么紧张起来。“犬子在您府上多有叨扰了。”  
相叶不由自主的在床上改成了正坐的跪姿，捧着电话的手也变成了两只。“不不，您太客气了。”  
“我想跟您见见，不知道您今天什么时候方便呢？”对面的女声客客气气的，却带着不容置疑的权威。相叶咽了下口水。  
“我……”他斜眼去瞥床头的座钟，发现已经中午一点了。他当然不好意思说自己一觉睡到现在，只好慌慌张张的撒谎说：“我等会儿跟客户有个电话会议，大约要一个钟头，然后我可以出来见您。”  
他听见对面的女人发出了一声轻笑，他有点儿摸不着头脑，也有种不妙的预感，但仍然忍住了没再多问。  
“那就三点钟见吧，在您家楼下的星巴克行吗？”  
“好的，待会儿见。”  
相叶挂了电话才觉得有哪里不对。

-等一下，她是怎么知道我家楼下有家星巴克的……

他没顾得上仔细思考这个问题，抓着手机打开卧室的门冲进客厅，却发现樱井并不在家。  
他试着拨打樱井的手机，却一直占线。试了几次没打通，他只好发了条消息。  
“你妈打电话找我，要跟我见面。你去哪儿了？看见消息了给我回电话。”  
他快速冲了个澡，套上tshirt和牛仔裤，又忽然想到自己刚刚撒谎说在工作，只好又费力换上正经的衬衫西装。  
一切准备妥当也才两点刚过，他又试着打了樱井的电话，仍然没通。心神不宁的时候突然又想到了大野。  
他不知道大野现在在哪个国家，现在是几点，是不是方便接电话。但是管他的，他也没别的办法了。

“喂——”电话响了几声以后接通了。大野的声音听起来怯怯的。  
“是我。”相叶简短的说。“小翔的母亲来找我了，我要怎么跟她说？”  
“哈？！”大野的音量一下子提高了。“我大嫂？她找你？她怎么会找你？小翔呢？你干吗了？不是……咦……她找你干吗？”  
相叶隔着听筒都感受到了对面的紧张和崩溃，他只好调整呼吸，反过来劝慰起大野：“我能干吗……我什么也没干。你别慌，小翔他不在家，我也不知道她怎么找到我的，也许没什么事。”  
“我大嫂……她可不是一般人……”大野又压低了声音。“她要是知道我把她的宝贝儿子丢给你自己去开个展，我一定完蛋了……”  
“不至于吧，你也是没办法嘛，再说你们终归是一家人，她能拿你怎么样啊？”相叶故作轻松的哈哈一笑，却听见对面又崩溃的叹息了一声。  
“我是不知道她为什么找你或者找你干吗，反正你不该说的别多说，一切就都往我身上推吧，我明天就回国。”大野的口气犹犹豫豫的，相叶的眉头却打了个结。  
他自然知道不该说的是什么事。

 

两点五十，他捧了杯热美式坐在靠窗的座位，看着手机发愣。  
樱井的电话仍然没打通，消息也没回。这孩子跑哪儿去了，他一头雾水。  
他没听到脚步声，蓦然看到桌面上投下一小片阴影的时候他抬起头，面前站着一位颇为眼熟的中年女性。  
说颇为眼熟，也是因为那眉眼，那直挺的鼻梁，饱满的额头，还有举手投足那种自信满满的气场，跟那位目前寄住在自己家那位未成年简直一模一样。  
相叶立刻站起来，彬彬有礼的微微弯腰：“樱井夫人吧，您好。”  
穿得十分素净，却戴了一串看上去贵得吓死人的珍珠项链的的妇人冲着他微微颔首，然后在他对面的座位坐了下来。

“犬子给您添麻烦了。”樱井夫人微笑着先开了口。相叶伸手去握咖啡杯，手指隔着纸杯被烫了一下，可怜巴巴的缩了回桌面以下。  
“哪里的话，樱井君家教非常好，反而是我觉得受他照顾，该是我觉得不好意思。”他尽量平静的直视对面的妇人，不知为何心里有点儿发慌。  
“相叶先生过谦了，您可是教会了犬子不少东西呢。”樱井夫人抬了抬眉毛，语气陡然一转。  
相叶藏在桌面下的手指绞紧了。  
“您说的是哪方面，我可不记得自己有什么能教给樱井君的。”相叶耸耸肩。  
“就是去去Club呀，喝喝酒呀什么的，至于还教了些什么我就也猜不到了。”樱井夫人表情平静，语气里却夹着刺。  
相叶的后颈渗出来密密麻麻一片冷汗。

他沉默了一会儿，抬起了头，换上一脸诚恳。“关于这件事，我真的非常抱歉。”他顿了顿，把双手放在桌面上，然后低下了头。“我没有尽到一个成年人的监护责任，不管您怎么责备我都不过分。”  
樱井夫人又发出了那种意味深长的轻笑。“监护？相叶先生误会了，您又不是这孩子的父母家人，您有什么监护的责任，我可不敢怪罪您。”  
相叶没有抬头，他隐约觉得那位夫人还话里有话。  
“只要您不怪罪我们家没教育好那个孩子，让他私自跑出来，还搅乱了您的生活，我个人就感激不尽了。”  
相叶缓缓的抬起了头。  
“您说……您的意思……”他的嘴唇发干，忽然觉得胃部一阵绞痛。真不该空着肚子喝咖啡的。  
“我的意思就是，我的儿子，他是私自离家出走的。我原以为他来东京一定是来找他小叔，结果一打听智君他根本不在国内。”她语速平缓，一面说着一面继续打量着相叶，仿佛在端详什么物件。“我没办法，只好花钱请人来找他。”  
相叶的头皮一紧。  
“您雇了侦探？”他皱起了眉头，一面想着自己这些天来到底干过多少不能见人的丢人事儿。  
“也是没有办法的办法，请您谅解。”她含着笑，扬着下巴，这个角度看过去跟她的儿子真是像极了。相叶咬住了下唇，没有说话。  
“听说他住在一个男人家里我心里可担心坏了，毕竟他离家出走的原因不太好说出口。”她压低声音，垂下眼帘，看上去是真的有几分隐痛。  
相叶的心里却登时一片敞亮。

“他……他出柜了？”他脱口而出，看到对面一直不慌不忙的女人脸上闪过一丝惊讶。  
“……您知道了。” 她抬起头，一脸读不懂的耐人寻味。“是他自己说的，还是您……发现的？”  
相叶眨眨眼，忽然说不上来的觉得一阵轻松。“都不算吧……我就是，就是知道。”  
他就是知道，也许从一开始就知道。  
那个孩子，顶着一头金发，拽得二五八万的拎着行李袋走进他家四处打量的那一刻起，他多少就有点知道。  
再加上那个吻，那些略嫌刻意的引诱，那个热情直接的告白。  
他怎能装作不知道呢？

“我都忘了。”樱井夫人把玩起手提包上的字母吊坠，不再直视相叶。“我都忘了您也是那一类人。”  
相叶的脸上略过一道阴影。“夫人，您怎么看我无所谓。”他在椅子上挺直了脊背，嘴角微翘。“我当然也不是什么道德模范，但也自认没做过什么出格的事。”  
他顿了一下，清了清嗓子，再度开口。“请不要那么说您的儿子。”  
“我可没有怎么说他。”樱井夫人抬起双眸。“我的儿子不可能是那种人，他只是一时糊涂了。总会好起来的。”  
相叶怔住了，那句话实在很耳熟。他在哪里听过吗？  
“我不怪他，只要他老老实实的回家，将来老老实实的继承家业就够了。他是我儿子，我了解他，他会好起来的。”  
相叶的脑子里像是有根绷紧的头发丝被轻轻扯断了。

“他没有病，夫人。”他收起了那副虚情假意的微笑，言辞恳切。“我理解您作为母亲的心情，但恕我直言，同性恋不是病，他不会好的。”  
“您也许不会好吧，我理解。”那对跟樱井翔一样的眸子里腾起眼熟的怒火。“但我的翔不可以，他不可以不变好。他有他的责任要背负，他自己也明白。”  
相叶的手腕忽然一阵灼痛，他记起那天夜里樱井的眼里最后也没有溢出眼眶的亮光，以及他说自己毫无梦想时疲惫冷淡的神情，忽然胸口一紧。  
他不知道自己是怎么了。

“我不知道您来找我是想谈什么。”他回过神，又一次伸出手去握住了那杯已经不太烫的咖啡。“如果您是来谴责我带他喝酒，教坏他，我诚恳道歉，或者您希望我怎么补偿，都没问题。”  
他停下来，对面的妇人紧闭双唇一言不发，突然显出几分苍老。  
“如果您是因为别的事来质问我，我只能说，我没有对您的儿子做出任何有悖道德的事，他也品行正直举止良好，我十分欢迎他在我家借住。当然，您是他母亲，如果您要带他回家，我不会阻拦。但是他也已经快十八了，明年就要上大学了吧？您现在能管着他约束他，将来呢？”  
相叶站了起来，握着纸杯的手微微颤抖。  
“我原来还挺羡慕他的，出身优渥，一定是个无忧无虑的小少爷。可是今天这么一聊我才知道自己是多么幸福。”他平淡的笑了笑说。“至少我出柜的时候，我妈哭了，只是因为她担心我以后过得艰难。”

他没再等下去，也没去看樱井夫人的脸上有何表情。  
他大步流星的走出了咖啡馆。

 

樱井回来的时候已经过了晚上九点。相叶食欲不太好，随便吃了个茶泡饭，一整晚做什么都心不在焉。  
“你去哪儿了？”他走到门口，看着樱井把鞋摆放整齐，换了拖鞋走进来。“我找了你一个下午。”  
“找我干吗？”樱井的双肩包随随便便挎在一边肩膀上，头发有点儿发潮，软塌塌的搭在前额。“我去学校周围转了转，遇到了一个去年毕业的学长，我们一起吃饭聊了聊。”  
“你手机怎么也一直接不通？”相叶怀疑的盯着樱井。“外面下雨了？”  
“嗯，我没带伞，还好不太大。我们吃饭的地方在地下，没信号吧。”樱井走进卧室把双肩包丢到地上，然后走出来一脸坏笑。“你干吗这么盘问我？紧张了？怕我出去乱搞？吃醋了？”  
相叶的脸拉得老长。“你能不能正常点儿。”他又无奈的长出了口气，再度抬起眼皮的时候语气温和了许多。  
“小翔，你妈妈来了。”

樱井没说话，他的笑容像曝露在阳光下的积雪一样迅速融化挥发，视线也一下子丢失了焦点，穿过相叶的身体落在远远的某面墙上。  
沉默而厚重的空气在屋内蔓延开来，相叶试着说点什么，一时又找不到合适的开场白。他听见樱井又急又浅的呼吸声，忍不住伸手去拍他的肩。  
但樱井居然躲开了。  
“我妈跟你说什么了？告诉你我是离家出走了？”过了半晌，樱井终于开了口，声音干巴巴的。  
“嗯。”相叶走近两步，再度伸手去拉樱井的胳膊，把他轻轻的拽到沙发前，按住他的肩膀让他坐下，然后自己坐在他旁边。  
“你妈说她雇了侦探找你，所以你在我这儿这几天你做了什么，我做了什么，她都清楚。”相叶清了清嗓子，尽量让自己的口气听上去温和平静。“当然，除了未成年饮酒，你也没做什么出格的事了。我已经跟你妈妈道过歉了，她是否接受我不清楚，但也没有别的了。”  
樱井的眼珠转来转去，嘴唇被自己抿得发白。他仍旧没有说话。  
“小翔，你小叔说明天就回国了，会来接你。”相叶等了一会儿，只好自顾自的往下说。“你要我帮你收拾东西吗？”

“你是要赶我走了吗？”樱井的嗓音听起来沙沙的，像含着块玻璃碴。“我妈威胁你了？”  
“什么？”相叶一愣。“没有，没有的事儿。我觉得她只是不放心你住在我这个不靠谱的陌生人家里吧，再说你小叔原来也就跟我说让你在这里呆两周，现在也差不多啦。”  
“别扯我小叔，我问你呢。”樱井的目光锐利的刺过来，相叶觉得脸上一阵灼热。“你希望我走吗？”  
“我没有什么希望不希望的。”相叶沉吟了一会儿，迎着樱井的直视回望过去。“我不是你的亲人，只是个负责照看一下你的临时保姆，责任尽完也就完了。倒是你，你希望我怎样呢？”  
“我……”樱井的声音变得更嘶哑了，每一个字都像是从喉咙口挤出来的。“我希望你能留着我，让我跟你在一起。”  
“……小翔。” 相叶把手轻轻的盖在樱井攥紧在自己膝盖上的拳头上。“我说了，我不是你的亲人……”  
“亲不亲的有什么要紧！”樱井的音量提起来，砸在相叶心头上让他突然乱了方寸。“他们说我有病！说得把我治好！别人不明白你总明白吧，你告诉我这病能治好吗？”

樱井没有得到他等的回答。  
相叶雅纪一言不发的忽然抱住了他。他整个人都因为情绪激动在微微发抖，相叶的手臂绕过他的肩膀，落在他的背后轻轻圈住，手心在他绷紧的肌肉上打着圈。  
“嘘——”他听见相叶压低了声音在他耳边轻轻的说。“别激动，小翔，没事了。”  
他忽然觉得脸颊热乎乎的，眼睛酸胀眼眶发烫。樱井翔把脸埋进相叶的颈窝，没出声。  
他闻到相叶身上混着沐浴液，须后水，和也许是衣物柔顺剂的气息。  
像是青草，薄荷，又混着海水的味道，有些冷冽，又奇妙的令人心安。  
他深深的吸了一口气，松开攥紧的拳头，抬起手也搂住了相叶的身体。

他们就那么相互拥抱着呆了好一会儿。  
“你还没有回答我。”沉默了半个世纪，樱井带着鼻音的声音贴着相叶的脖子飘了出来。相叶因为那微微的震动抽动了一下。  
“回答你什么啊？”他假装糊涂。  
“你希望我走吗？”  
“我没有希望，也没有不希望。”相叶叹了一口气。“小翔，如果你无处可去，我当然可以让你一直住下去。但我觉得你还不到这个地步，我希望你能跟家里人好好的说清楚，以后才能堂堂正正的做自己。”  
“我就是无处可去。”樱井没有抬起头，仍旧把脸埋在相叶的肩膀上，手却从他背上滑了下去。“我跟他们已经无话可说了，不然你觉得我为什么要离家出走。”  
“你还年轻，很多判断都容易做得太冲动。”相叶劝慰似的拍拍他的后背。“不要轻易的恨你的家人，不要做让自己将来后悔的决定。”

樱井终于把脸抬起来，向后靠了一点，盯着相叶那张仍旧看不出情绪起伏的脸。  
“你在说你自己的事儿。”他皱起眉头。  
“过来人。”相叶松开樱井，伸手指指自己。“就这样我下午还在跟你妈吹牛，说我妈就很支持我做同性恋。”  
他停下来，一脸纠结的扯动了下嘴角，想苦笑又没笑出来。“其实我好几年没回家了。去年她大病了一场，我弟弟来找我我才知道，去了医院看她她都不想见我。”  
他的声音越来越低，把脸一直埋进了手心。“我知道你会恨他们不接受你，因为我也恨过。但是又怎样呢？她还是你妈，她有什么三长两短你还是会担心会痛苦。只要有一丝机会我也想求她原谅，求她接受一个这样的儿子……”  
相叶没再往下说，他觉得樱井的手犹豫的落在他的背上，然后老实的停留在那里，很久很久。

“我会跟我妈回家。”樱井带着鼻音的声音在他头顶响起来。“可是你能不能答应我一个请求。”  
相叶把脸从手心抬起来，坐直了身体。“你讲。”  
“我想再亲你一次。”樱井的眼睛亮亮的，脸上没有一丝戏谑。“让我再亲你一次就好。”  
相叶怔了几秒，突然笑了出来。  
“行啊，如果你非得这样才能听大人的话，就让你亲吧。”他伸出舌尖舔了舔嘴唇，像是在做什么准备工作似的。樱井的脸不争气的涨红了。  
“我知道你没拿我当回事，觉得我是小屁孩。”樱井把手搭上相叶的肩膀，凑近了一点。他还在微微的哆嗦，但相叶还是平静而放松的，这让他觉得有些气馁。“但是我一直都是认真的。”  
相叶抿着嘴唇笑了起来，然后他配合的闭上了眼睛，睫毛微微颤抖，看上去一脸无辜。  
“不管你信不信，我就是喜欢你。”他听到樱井带着稚气的声音蓦然凑近了，那几个字带着滚烫的温度钻进他的胸膛，在里面喧嚣而盛大的炸开了。

然后那对柔软的嘴唇贴上了他的，一开始还带着几分犹豫，接着近乎绝望的向他挤压进来。他本能的张开了嘴，他们的牙齿撞击在一起，他的体温随着那根温热的舌头钻进口腔的节奏骤然升高。他的思考回路仿佛当了机，身体无法控制似的迎合的凑上去，老练的卷起少年的舌尖轻轻的吮吸。樱井的手指攥紧了他肩上的衣服，然后用力把他向后推倒在沙发上，压在他的上方摸索着解他的上衣纽扣，解开了一颗以后又不耐烦的直接把手从衣摆下方伸了进去。  
那个吻很快扩大范围变了质，樱井的嘴唇向下挪到他的下巴和脖子上，湿热的舔舐仿佛带着电流，那种麻痹的感觉从尾椎一路刺进脑髓，他溺水般的向后仰起头，喉头发堵，发出来的叹息仿佛带着哨音。  
他没有睁眼，听见自己和樱井粗重的呼吸交替着掺杂在一起，夹杂着尖锐的吸气声，间或他自己发出的一两声接近啜泣的呻吟。他们的四肢打了结似的纠缠在一起，身躯之间除了两层布料已经容不下一丝空气。  
他很明白这件事的发展方向，樱井那双滚烫的手已经探入他的衣料以下，指甲轻轻刮擦过他腰间的皮肤时，他已经几乎要自暴自弃的投入享受这场失控的闹剧了。

但是不行。  
不行。

相叶雅纪用尽全身力气推开了伏在他身上意乱情迷的索取着的樱井翔。  
他衣衫不整，头发凌乱，脸色潮红，呼吸紊乱——此刻他整个人简直就是一个犯罪现场。  
樱井跟他差不多，喘着粗气一脸疑惑的看着他。“干吗？”他有点儿暴躁的问。“都这样了你想停下来？”  
相叶很明白樱井说的是怎样。  
“我们不能这样。”他甩了甩头，站了起来，然后又一脸窘迫的坐下了——他的生理状况不太适合立刻站起来。  
“你又要说我未成年了吗？”樱井挫败的提高嗓门喊了起来。“你不说我不说，没人会知道啊！”  
“我不能这么做。”相叶往沙发的另一端挪了挪，深呼吸了几次，拼命的把头发揉得更乱了。“你也不应该跟我这么做。”  
樱井的脸又冻住了。  
相叶扭过脸去，盯着他。“小翔，你应该找个更适合你的人，好吗？跟你年纪差不多大的，没那么多复杂的感情经历的，……总之不是我这样的，好吗？”  
樱井的眸子暗淡下去，呼吸声渐渐平稳拉长了。  
等了很久他站了起来，一言不发的走进自己的卧室，关上了门。

相叶雅纪听到他在里面开关柜门，把东西扔来扔去的杂乱声音。他知道他在收拾行李，明天一早也许就会离开。  
他觉得自己做了一个艰难又正确的决定，他理应为自己的自制力和道德感起立鼓掌，甚至鞠躬致敬。  
但是现在，此刻，眼下，他只觉得痛苦，沮丧和一丝丑陋。  
他又一次把脸埋进手心，发出来无声的叹息。这一天真的太长了。

 

门铃声响起的时候相叶光速从卧室冲了出来。  
打开门他看到大野智一脸憔悴的站在那儿，挂着黑眼圈，眼里都是血丝。  
“刚到东京？”他让开门口示意大野进屋，大野站着没动。  
“我连时差都没倒就过来了。”大野摇了摇头，一脸困倦。“小翔呢？东西收拾了吗？”  
“都收拾好了。”樱井的声音从相叶身后传来，相叶不易察觉的皱了下眉头。“现在就走吗？去你家？”  
“不，你直接跟我回家。”一个女声笃定的响起，樱井的脸庞登时挂上了冰霜。  
樱井夫人慢条斯理的出现在大野身后，大野畏惧的往一旁让了让。  
“你怎么来了？怕我再逃跑要把我亲自押送回去？”樱井挑起眉毛，口气很冲。  
“做母亲的来接儿子回家，有必要说得那么失礼吗？”樱井夫人似乎一点儿也不生气，还是挂着那缕不慌不忙的笑容。“再说你为什么要逃跑？在东京已经玩儿了这么久，什么乐子没见过了？已经可以了吧？”  
相叶的眉头拧在了一起，但他没说话，往一旁的墙上倚过去，抱起了胳膊。  
“你什么意思？”樱井攥着行李袋的手指关节泛着白。  
“你小叔这好心好意的特意安排了个经验丰富的人生导师给你，相信他也带你见识过享受过了？知道了这种人是怎么回事儿就行了，玩儿够了就回家吧。”樱井夫人眯起眼睛，微微侧过头去看大野。后者的脸色变得刷白。  
相叶想开口说点什么，却被打断了。

“大嫂，您……您不能这么说。”大野结结巴巴的开了口。“您……您不能这么说……相叶君。”  
相叶放下胳膊看着大野涨红了的侧脸，愣愣的仍是没有开口。  
“他……他是同性恋没有错，但我们认识这么多年了，我了解他的为人……他……他是个很好的人，正经人。”大野还在结结巴巴的解释，没看相叶也并不敢抬头看自己的大嫂。“我会把小翔托付给他当然也是因为我信任他的人品，绝对不是您说的那样……”他总算抬起视线，求救似的看着樱井。“是不是？小翔？相叶君是个很好的人吧？”  
樱井的嘴唇哆嗦了一下。他抬起下巴，又一次上上下下的打量了一遍呆立在门口，因为大野的评价仿佛有点儿尴尬的相叶，然后露出了他第一次走进这间屋子时那种自信满满，又意味深长的坏笑。  
“他是个好人。”他盯着相叶，相叶却回避着他的视线，扭开脸看向别处。“简直有点儿好得过分了。”  
相叶对这个评价露出了一丝苦笑。  
“我是不是好人无所谓。”他抿了下嘴，看向樱井夫人那张绷紧了的脸。“但小翔是个好孩子，您总该信任自己的儿子吧。”  
然后他把门拉大了一点，向后退了一步，扬起了手。  
“我就不送了，你们路上小心。”他翘起嘴角，眼睛仍旧望向不知道哪里，始终没去回应樱井的目光。

“再见。”门关上之前，他轻轻的说。  
“相叶君。”樱井翔用那颗金色的后脑勺对着他，到最后也没有回头。“谢谢你。”

门关上了。  
相叶走回客厅，发了会儿呆。他还有很多时间，也许他应该去收拾一下樱井住过的那间客房，吸吸尘，打开窗户透透气，然后吃点儿喝点儿，看看电视，享受一下独处的时光。  
他在沙发上坐了下来，盯着茶几上的空玻璃杯发愣。那个小鬼，喝完水又没有把杯子洗洗收起来。  
他伸手拿过那只杯子，捧在手心端详了一会儿。他的手指抚摩过杯口，然后用关节轻轻的敲了敲透明的杯壁。  
“我真的喜欢你。”樱井的声音好像伴着玻璃被敲击的声响在他的头骨深处嗡嗡共振。  
“你能教我吗？……”  
“我在追你啊。”  
……  
“我真的喜欢你……”

他发出一声叹息，放下了那只空空如也的杯子。他知道自己是在胡思乱想，也明白那些由一个毛头小子口中讲出的半开玩笑的情话并无深意。  
所以他真的不知道自己在失魂落魄个什么劲。

 

那以后相叶雅纪平静的生活了大半年。  
他辞职以后歇了一个月，去了趟关岛度假，据说还展开了一段异国露水情，二宫为此灌醉了他好几次也没问出什么细节。  
回来以后他在一家建筑事务所找到了工作，薪水比以前低一点儿，也更辛苦些。他因此退掉了原先住的公寓，搬进了附近一所离公司更近，也稍简朴些的寓所。  
他很快的融入新工作，跟同事和上司关系都处得不错，一切都有条不紊的发生和发展着。  
他甚至约了几次会，其中一个约会对象人很不错，是个医生。他们一起吃了几顿饭，喝了几次酒，在对方和相叶的家里都过了夜。  
但是也无疾而终。

他觉得周围的一切都在往前走，他也在努力跟上，但时不时的，他又觉得自己被困于原地。  
“你不是还没走出失恋阴影吧。”松本问过他。“都分手一年了，就算对方是你初恋你喜欢了他十年什么的也差不多可以了吧。”  
相叶愣了好几秒钟才反应过来他说的是大泽的事儿。  
他十分确定自己走出了失恋阴影，至少那一段儿的失恋阴影他是肯定走出来了。

那半年的最后发生了一些事，比如松本润结婚了，还请他当了伴郎。婚礼上他见到大野和他的女经纪人你侬我侬，明白他们也许同样好事将近。  
“难怪你从来都违抗不了经纪人的命令啊。”他举着香槟蹭到大野身边，揶揄着逗他。后者的脸再次涨成了猪肝色，但是仍然笑容可掬。  
“心甘情愿，都是心甘情愿。”大野发出来甜蜜的嘟哝声，令相叶一阵酸涩。  
没人会单枪匹马来赴婚宴，相叶四下张望了一圈叹了口气。只有他，只有这个被企图“掰直那个大帅哥”又遭受了重大失败的伴娘抛弃了的伴郎，形单影只，顾影自怜。  
“哦，对了相叶君。”大野忽然把他从自怜中拉回了现实。“你最近有没有跟小翔联系过？”  
相叶雅纪全身的肌肉在那个名字从大野口中钻出来的一刻，肉眼可见的紧缩了起来。  
“没有。”他僵硬到连若无其事的假笑都挤不出来。“自打他跟他妈回家我就从来没跟他联系过。怎么了？”  
大野怀疑的眯起了眼睛。“他下礼拜就要来东京上学了，不找你？”  
相叶的发丝里渗出来密密的冷汗，他忍不住想等会儿可能得去厕所整理一下发型。“找我？找我干吗？”他的喉咙里仿佛梗着一颗硬核，不上不下的令他难以呼吸。“我又不是他什么人。”  
“那小翔果然是在拿你骗他全家咯。”大野叹了口气。“我说也是，我都跟大哥大嫂解释了多少遍了，你不是那种人。”  
相叶的眉头又拧到了一起。“哪种人？”他有些心虚的问。“我不是哪种人？”  
大野的八字眉角度略微扩大了一些。“你可不知道小翔那个孩子，他回去以后当着全家的面说他在东京恋爱了，要他爸妈别管他，他会自己挣学费，他会来东京找你，跟你一起过……”  
相叶手里的香槟杯差点儿粉身碎骨，好在他迅速回过神捏紧了杯脚，然后迅速换上了那张日常镇定的面孔。  
“那他家里人呢？闹翻了？”他小心翼翼的问，心里发出来一声长长的叹息。  
“闹翻也谈不上，我大哥说他还是理解不了，但是他从来也不太管他儿子的事，什么都随他高兴。至于我大嫂嘛……”大野撇了撇嘴。“我大嫂你也知道的，什么都必须按她的想法来，跟她儿子一样犟。”  
相叶屏住了呼吸，不知道自己哪儿来的心慌头晕。“那……那翔君他……”  
“我也不太清楚现在是个什么情况。我大哥前天跟我打电话，说反正下礼拜小翔就要去学校报道了。他父母这次倒是都会一起来，所以不用我操心。但是以后要麻烦我多照应什么的。”大野自顾自的往下说。“所以我就想着，要是真像他说的那样，他缠上你了……那他应该会找你的吧……”  
相叶深吸了一口气。“不会吧。”他谨慎的说。“你放心好了，就是他真的来找我我也不会怎么样的。你也说了，我不是那种人。”他苍白的笑了笑，眼角下垂，看上去有点儿累。  
大野收起了笑容。“我不是那个意思，相叶君。”他的脸仍然有点儿红，话说出口的时候也紧张得不成句子。“我我我……怎么说呢，我是觉得你肯定不是那种随随便便……跟未成年乱……处关系的人……”他踌躇着继续说下去，眼神躲躲闪闪，最终却坚定的汇聚一点。“可是，小翔现在也已经满十八了，如果他真的喜欢你……或者你也真的……喜欢他……那是另外一回事……”

一股麻痹感从相叶的头皮一直慢慢延伸下去，从喉管一直扩散到胸口，然后是四肢。  
他很久没去思考什么喜欢，什么不喜欢这么肉麻而复杂的事情了。  
他身边所有关系亲密的人都知道他的上一段惊世骇俗的感情——师生恋，后来是上下级关系，年龄差了十多岁，几乎耗尽了他整个青春。  
他可以毫无芥蒂的对任何人谈起他是怎样的喜欢过大泽，怎样为了他无视过世俗的看法，怎样在那段感情里成长和成熟，怎样幻想过与他共度一生。  
但即便是这样的喜欢过，不，爱过，他们最后也痛苦和纠结的结束了。  
相叶雅纪因此觉得自己应该很难再对任何关系抱有安全感。  
他甚至想过不再谈长久的恋爱，只是偶尔约个会打一炮，满足一下生理需求，就这么一个人过下去也挺好。

“……可我就是喜欢你。”  
那个略带稚气的声音不知道第几千几万次的在他头腔里响起来，嗡嗡的震得他耳膜刺痛。  
他呆呆的站在那里，端着酒杯，看着一脸诚恳望着他的好友，忽然觉得一切都那么不真实。

如果他真的喜欢你。  
或者如果你也真的喜欢他。  
如果他还能承担得起另一次认真的喜欢与被喜欢。  
如果他还背得动另一个人的青春。  
如果他能看得到，与他的从前经历无关，与樱井的家庭无关，与任何别的人别的事无关。  
这只是他们之间的事，只是樱井是否喜欢他，他又是否能回应樱井的喜欢，这样简简单单的事。

但他真的不知道自己还有没有机会再去弄清楚那些如果。

 

接下来的三周里相叶始终在焦虑。  
他好像一直在等什么，等着电话响，等着门铃响，等着回家路上突然有人冲到面前吓他一跳……  
但什么也没发生。  
他平淡的上班，跑工地，下班，筋疲力尽的回到家倒在床上。与已经过去的每一天没有什么不一样。  
他住的地方离大学不远，他开始在附近的小饭馆，便利店，和樱花盛开的街道上看到一些新鲜的，写满憧憬的青春面孔——饱涨着胶原蛋白，生机勃勃，表情丰富——那么眼熟。  
却又始终不是那个他以为的人。  
有好几个晚上他已经拿起了手机想放下身段去联系一下樱井，打着哈哈问问看他现在过得如何，却又担心自己拿得起放不下。  
他觉得自己实在是个懦弱的成年人。

第三周过去的时候他好像终于适应了这种焦虑。他不再产生那些非分的妄想，不再期待任何惊喜，但也始终没有主动给樱井翔打个电话或者发个消息。  
他想事到如今就顺其自然吧。  
他还没太理清楚自己想从樱井那里得到什么。是继续那次亲吻，这一次做到最后？或者是一段或短或长的关系？  
或者只是一个明白的结束。  
樱井翔十八岁，而他二十九了。他自己十八岁的时候觉得二十九岁是那么远，幻想自己二十九了的时候一定已经事业有成感情美满，坚信三十岁还要去泡吧约炮的同性恋和异性恋都是loser……  
但现在他在这里，即将踏入人生的第三十个年头，结束了人生中唯一一段认真的感情，换了工作，事业从头再来，没有固定交往的对象，连去参加婚礼可以带去装装样子的伴儿都没有。  
所以如果樱井只是想试试水，他可以陪他。但如果是更多，他觉得自己给不起。

他终究想得太多太累，到了第四周，他总算开始放空。  
他仍旧在上下班路上遇见那些饱涨青春的脸，等红灯无聊的时候他也会偷偷的打量某个在跟同伴嬉笑打闹的好看的男孩子，不再立刻联想到那个曾在自己家的客厅跟自己同样嬉笑打闹过的同样好看的男孩子。  
他以为自己已经平稳的向前看，继续生活了。

 

樱井翔在第五周第四天的时候出现在他家楼下。  
那会儿天已经黑了，相叶停了车走到楼下，隐隐的看到拐弯的地方戳着一个影子。  
既陌生又眼熟。  
相叶眯起眼睛，胃里面有对翅膀扑扇起来。  
“你现在下班比以前早了。”那个影子走到路灯照亮的地方，露出来的那张脸还是相叶记忆中的样子。有点儿不可一世，又有点儿隐藏得很好的不安。他的金发不见了，染回了乖巧的深栗色，耳钉换成了不镶钻的低调款式，穿着普通的素色tshirt和深色牛仔裤，双肩包挎在一边的肩膀上，看上去只是一个清爽普通的大学新生。  
相叶怀里揣着的那对翅膀扇动得更激烈了些，他觉得嗓子发干，太阳穴也涨涨的，仿佛身体里有什么东西发了酵，正在滋滋的向外发散着扩大着，禁锢这些的他的身体马上就要被撑得炸裂开了。  
“我算着时间差不多了才来了，没等多久。”樱井见他不说话，甩了甩头又继续说。“你搬到这里很好，离学校更近了。”他露出来几乎算是厚颜无耻的笑容，门牙在路灯下闪闪发光。  
“你……你怎么……”相叶总算发出来声音，嘶哑又低沉，听在他自己耳朵里都吓了一跳。  
樱井一脸无所谓的打断了他。“先上楼吧，行吗，我忙了一天累死了，你也是吧？”  
相叶张着嘴，无可辩驳。

他们一起上楼，进屋坐下。樱井自己在屋里转了一圈，完全没拿自己当个外人的样子。  
“比以前小，不过你布置得很好。”他在相叶身边坐下，笑嘻嘻的发表评论。“而且你现在没有客房了诶。”  
“我原来那间几乎也没人住，要了也是浪费。”相叶不太自在的站起来去倒水，回头看看樱井。“你喝水？还是喝果汁？喝茶？”  
樱井皱起眉头。“我什么也不喝，我只想跟你聊聊。”他停顿了一下，侧过身子去正对着相叶的方向，脸上没有笑容。“我想你。”  
相叶拿着水壶的手哆嗦了一下，把水倒在了自己手上。  
他气馁的甩了下手，举起杯子咕嘟咕嘟喝了一大口，然后放下杯子走回樱井身边坐下。  
“小翔……”他把手指插进头发揉了揉，本来柔顺服帖的发型立刻变成一团糟。“咱们不是说过这个了……”  
“但是事情不一样了啊。”樱井又一次开口打断了他。“起码我成年了。”  
相叶叹了口气。“那个只是形式上的……我仍然大你十多岁呢……”  
“你的前男友呢？他不是也大你那么多？”樱井提高了声调，听出来有点儿恼了。“你跟他就可以，我跟你就不行？”  
相叶把手覆在樱井的膝盖上，轻轻捏了一下。  
“不是不行，小翔。”他声音仍旧不高，眼睛里没有痛苦也没有困惑，他定定的直视着樱井，嘴角微微的上翘，他只是温柔而悲哀的笑着。  
“不是不行，但是……但是会非常艰难。这对你来说不公平。”他平静的说。

樱井低下头去咬住了嘴唇，沉默了很久。  
相叶几乎屏住了呼吸，有一个瞬间，他几乎以为自己已经说服了樱井。这个念头令他先是一阵轻松，接着又无法抑制的沮丧。那种几乎撕裂他的矛盾心情又一次涌上来，吞没了他。  
接着樱井站了起来。  
“你知道什么是不公平吗？”他用力咬着牙，一字一句都是从牙缝里挤出来的。“我来告诉你什么才是不公平！”  
相叶怔怔的看着他。

“我离家出走的时候就想到以后可能要靠自己，即便没有遇到你也一样。我知道我妈无论如何也不会接受我，所以我一直就在这么做打算。我在东京的这两个礼拜去见了一个我从上高中开始就一直通信的教授，我给他看我在做的小课题，写的论文，各种感兴趣的研究方向。他非常赏识我，说我本科期间就可以跟着他做研究，他会帮我申请奖学金。我也联系了同一所高中毕业来庆应的学长学姐，请他们帮我介绍社团，联系住处，我也找了几份兼职。我这两个礼拜除了在你家给你做饭，各种制造机会勾引你追求你，就是在做这些事。我不需要谁养我，认同我。我可以全靠自己。”  
相叶瞪着站在自己面前的这个少年，不，现在可以说是青年了。他似乎从来不认识他，从来不曾真正的看透这个浑身写着叛逆和中二，却又出身优渥家教良好，始终在家庭出身与自己的世界间挣扎的年轻人。  
他以为自己够坚强，毕竟他也一样年纪轻轻就跟家里闹翻，此后全靠自己挣扎求生。但即便是他也没遇到过那样的阻挠，那样的压力，回忆起来，他大概也从未像樱井这样在这样年轻的时候就这样清晰和努力的规划好了自己的人生。  
他简直对眼前这个稚气未消的男孩涌起了一丝敬佩。

“你说你不希望我跟家里闹翻，怕我将来后悔，我也听你的。头一个月我妈没有离开东京，她跟着我去学校上课，跟着我去打工，我去研究室她就在门口看书打发时间等着我出来。她像变态跟踪狂一样紧贴着我，监视我的生活，过了一个月。”他停下来喘了口气，眼睛里又开始闪烁亮光。  
“我没有跟她吵架，我只是过我的生活。她全都能看见，她也明白我能过得很好，有她没她都一样。”  
相叶欲言又止的张开了嘴，又摇了摇头。  
“前天晚上她终于走了。走之前她跟我长谈，说她明白我不会听她的。她不会再逼我跟她回家或者改变取向什么的，但她仍然觉得我不该来找你。”樱井的拳头在腿旁攥起来，绷紧了下巴。“她说了跟你一模一样的话。”

“小翔……你现在这样已经够难了。如果再跟他在一起，他大你十多岁，你会更艰难的。这样对你不公平。”  
到最后她也是他母亲，终归爱他关心他，也担心他是否求仁得仁。  
樱井盯着相叶那对波光浮动的黝黑深邃的瞳仁，母亲的那句话奇妙的跟眼前相叶的话重合起来，交替着在他的脑海里一遍遍的播放。他觉得气愤难平。  
“你们都说这样对我不公平，那你说说，你告诉我，怎么样公平？”他嘶哑的喊了出来。“非要我去换一个不喜欢的人，只因为对方跟我年纪相仿？既然喜欢男人没有错，那就算你比我大，我喜欢你又有什么错？”

相叶沉默着站起来，上前了一步。  
他与樱井之间的距离只剩下夹在他们胸口之间的两寸空气。  
他还是比樱井高上那么几公分，这个角度看过去，樱井浓密的睫毛在按捺不住的一直颤抖。这让他忽然觉得心里有块地方化开了。  
他伸出手去揽住樱井的后脑让他更近了一点，另一只手抬起他的下巴，然后他把嘴唇贴了上去。樱井的嘴唇凉凉的，也许是因为惊讶他还是全身紧绷。相叶的舌尖描过那对饱满的嘴唇，在下唇轻轻的啄咬拉扯了几下，然后轻巧的分开了。  
“没有错，小翔。”他轻轻的说，声音里带着喘息。“你没有错……”  
樱井的手犹豫着抬起来，松松的圈在相叶的腰上。他仰起头，没有再继续那个未完成的对话，几乎是恶狠狠的吻了回去。他不需要任何对话，不需要相叶再给他什么口头上的肯定或者承诺。  
他不需要那些。  
他需要像现在这样，饥渴难耐的吻着相叶的嘴，舔舐他口腔深处光滑的上颚，吸吮他的舌头和下唇，把他推倒在那张沙发上，把衬衫从他的裤子里拽出来扯开，抚摸他每一寸光滑紧绷的肌肤，在上面留下他的唇印和齿痕，让相叶因为他发出那种啜泣般的喘息和呻吟。  
他需要这样。  
他还需要更多。

他知道相叶这一次不会再推开他，打断他，对他说什么他们不合适这样的鬼话。  
他一面把自己的tshirt从头顶上扯掉，一面听见相叶簌簌的踢掉了自己的西装裤。他俯下身去又一次加深了那个吻，他们的腿交叠纠缠在一起，炽热的胯间隔着几层布料互相摩擦，他的耳膜随着心跳的频率向外剧烈的顶涨着，因为缺氧他开始眼前发黑，头也晕晕乎乎的无法思考。  
但他不会停下。  
他仿佛在求证，又或者在向相叶证明什么。  
他们不仅仅是合适。

樱井的手指向下探去，钻进相叶的内裤，毫无犹豫的握住了一团火热。相叶的喉结滚动着，他张着嘴，一声惊叹被他压在喉间，没发出声音。他在樱井有几分笨拙的为他套弄的时候配合的挺了挺腰，然后闭上了眼试图投入享受这份青涩的服务。但樱井的手指似乎还没学会如何掌握合适的力度，他漏出了几下吃痛的吸气声。  
“对……对不起。”樱井慌慌张张的道歉，似乎一下子泄了气。  
“没事儿的……”相叶撑起上半身看着半裸着身体不知所措的男孩，靠过去紧贴他的耳朵轻轻吹气。“去床上吧，该怎么做我教你……”

相叶从未觉得自己会是个好老师，但樱井毫无疑问是个好学生。  
他们滚进床褥继续了那场火热黏稠的对话，他教樱井如何戴上安全套，如何使用润滑剂，如何帮他扩张和放松。那一切进行得耐心而缓慢，对他而言则仿佛是种甜蜜又充满期待的折磨。樱井最终进入他的时候他弓起后背大口喘息，他们紧密贴合在一起，终于再无一分一毫的隔阂间隙。那些碾磨，冲撞，时快时慢的抽送伴着细微的电流爬上相叶的后背和四肢，几乎令他丧失理智。他拧过肩膀咬住嘴唇，眼角发红的瞪着在他身后露出志在必得的狂妄微笑的樱井。  
“别玩儿了！”他松开发肿的下唇，半是恼怒的骂了一句。  
樱井会意的皱了皱鼻梁。  
下一秒钟相叶被重重的按在了床垫上，他沉下脊柱，臀部随之翘起，被不断快速戳刺那一点的涨痛伴着没顶的快感呼啸而来，他只能甩开脸发出一个短促而尖锐的吞音。樱井把手伸向他的小腹，握住了他。他已经硬得发痛，连最温柔的碰触也令他头皮发紧想要放声尖叫。前后夹击的快感碾过他的躯干，顺着尾椎一路爬升，他的大脑里播放着滋滋的电流声完全陷入一片空白。  
“你想叫就叫吧，我想听你叫出来。”樱井的嘴唇碰到他红得发烫的耳廓，然后无师自通的轻轻咬住了他的耳垂。相叶的身边仿佛被突然抽成了真空，他的腹肌几乎紧缩成了一块钢板，然后他毫无意识的发出了一声带着哭腔的惊叫。他不知道樱井是怎么做到的，说实话他现在也不太相信他是个处男了。  
高潮降临的时候他把脸埋进了枕头，手心里攥紧的床单湿了一片。他浑身瘫软的趴在那儿抽搐了几十秒，无法思考，无法动弹，他觉得眼角湿润，几乎不愿相信自己刚刚被一个刚满十八岁的小屁孩儿做到抽噎了。  
樱井还压在他身上，他的体重令他呼吸不太顺畅，但带着温度和汗水的肌肤亲密的紧贴在一起的感觉又令他难以割舍。  
“我能得多少分？”他迷迷糊糊的听见樱井戏谑的声音在他后颈和肩膀交界的地方响起来，撩拨得他手臂上的汗毛又竖了起来。  
“九十分，满分是一百的话。”他强撑着最后一丝清醒，嘴角上翘着回答。“不要太骄傲，还有进步的空间。”

他是在快睡着的时候听到樱井最后那句话的。  
“所以说，我还有继续练习的机会咯。”  
他可能在睡着前一秒翻了个白眼，也可能只是继续挂着那缕傻笑。无论如何他也无法再说出任何大道理来劝说樱井离开自己了。  
不可能。他还要怎么说他们不合适呢？  
至少他们的身体彼此合适极了。

 

相叶第二天早上醒来的时候发现樱井从背后紧贴着他，胳膊从他的腋下穿过搭在他的胸前，腿也缠在他的身上，就像一株欲求不满的藤蔓。  
他因为前一天晚上的性爱周身酸痛，而且这个奇特的睡姿可能导致他落了枕。但奇怪的是睁开眼睛的一刻他居然在笑。  
他轻手轻脚的把樱井的四肢从自己身上挪开，侧过身去盯着看了一会儿樱井睡着的样子：他挺翘的鼻梁在脸上投下的深深浅浅的阴影，长而浓密的睫毛不时的颤动，以及微微鼓涨的脸颊，和在睡梦中微张的红润嘴唇——他睡着的时候是那么安静和无辜，这让他的罪恶感油然而生。  
但他仍然带着一丝自责和感激欣赏着自己所看到的，强忍住伸手触摸的冲动，只是在男孩的前额落下轻盈而快速的一吻。

然后他冲进浴室快速的洗了澡，出来的时候发现樱井已经醒了，枕着自己的手臂平躺在床上，露出牙齿坏笑着盯着他。  
“干嘛不叫醒我就去洗澡了。”他伸出舌尖舔了舔嘴唇，然后指了指被单下顶起来的那一块：“我还指望能上学前解决一下这个问题呢。”  
相叶居然不争气的脸红了。这个小鬼……自己刚才怎么会以为他是个纯情的小男孩呢？  
“我上班要迟到了。”他拉开衣柜寻找合适的衣服，身上的热量搀着水蒸气还在向外辐射。  
“偶尔迟到一次两次有什么关系。”樱井坐起来，被单从他身上滑下来，露出来亮晶晶的那颗脐环。相叶用眼角瞥了一下，觉得一阵头晕。  
前一天晚上的一些画面潮水般的涌入他的脑海，血液卷着欲望向他下身呼啸而去，他觉得喉头又抽紧了。  
“我可是模范员工，大家都盯着我呢。”他假装若无其事的清了清嗓子，从衣架上摘下一件白衬衫，又拉开了抽屉挑领带。  
“模范员工就这样去上班也不太妙吧……”樱井从身后接近了他，猛的扯掉了他腰间的浴巾。“大家不是都盯着你呢吗？”  
白衬衫和领带可怜巴巴的掉在地上变成了皱巴巴的一团。  
相叶雅纪把那个男孩按进床垫，张开嘴吻得自己和樱井都头晕脑胀耳鸣不止。  
“去他的。”樱井又一次熟捻的咬住他的耳垂用舌尖挑逗的来回拨弄的时候，他忽然想。“去他的模范员工，去他妈的。”  
他的手指插进樱井柔软蓬松的头发，向后仰起头，不再压抑从胸口深处涌上来的满足的呻吟。

他可以迟到，可以去跟老板拍桌子吵架，可以面对任何人的挑战，可以击退世间所有的偏见和冷遇。  
他可以提起剑，为了樱井去杀死一头龙。  
他觉得已经拥有了全世界。

 

樱井是在大三的时候搬进来跟他一起住的。因为“舍友的女朋友天天晚上都睡在那儿，怪尴尬的”。  
相叶对此并无异议，他只是提了一句“要不要去租一间大点儿的，有两间卧室的”，然后被樱井用看弱智一样的凶狠目光击溃了。  
他的事业一直稳步上升，参与建设了好几座东京地标的大楼。有些假日里他会开车带樱井去快速路游车河，路过“他的大楼”时就得意满满的自夸几句。他喜欢樱井坐在副驾驶的座位里对着他一脸真挚的笑起来的样子，他也喜欢自己一面高谈阔论一面偷偷在意樱井的感觉——他喜欢他们在一起时，彼此都觉得对方闪闪发光的样子。  
樱井大四的时候直接读了研究院，他的导师是个诺贝尔经济学奖提名学者。相叶不懂经济，他只觉得诺贝尔奖听上去很厉害的样子。樱井有时候会尽可能浅显的跟他聊聊自己最近在研究的课题，相叶总是会假装听懂，然后要他再讲一遍，然后再讲一遍。

他们在一起过了五年，第五年快到头的时候樱井跟着相叶回了趟千叶。他知道相叶这些年一直在试图跟父母讲和，他经常打电话回家，逢年过节就买很多他妈妈喜欢的吃的用的送回去。但他从未对樱井谈起这些。  
“今年圣诞节你想回家吗？”被冷不丁的问起来的时候樱井愣了一下。相叶在明知故问。这五年的平安夜他从来没回过家，他怎么会在相叶的生日那天想要跟他分开呢？  
“不回。你在哪儿我就在哪儿。”他简短的回答。相叶紧张的皱了下鼻子。  
“那……你跟我回我家？”他小心翼翼的问。“我妈说，今年生日希望我能回家过。”  
“我说了，你在哪儿我就在哪儿。”樱井抬起头，伸手用拇指把相叶眉间的褶皱抚平，然后笑了起来。“不要紧张啦，从小我外婆就说，以后我的丈母娘一定会爱死我。”  
相叶把一肚子的感动咽回去翻了个白眼。“丈母娘你的头。”

但樱井是对的，相叶全家都爱死了他。  
“我是一见钟情的！第一眼我就觉得相叶君特别帅，今天才知道他这是遗传了谁！”他在饭桌上挨着相叶家的老妈，嘴里塞得鼓鼓囊囊，面前的盘子里还在不断的堆积更多食物。他赞美相叶家的遗传基因，赞美他老爸的中华料理，赞美他弟弟的老婆孩子，赞美这片居民区的环境，赞美千叶，赞美那天的天气……  
最后他赞美了相叶。  
“我特别特别的感谢您。”他眨巴着那双无辜起来好像小鹿的大眼睛，对着相叶的母亲忽闪起他的长睫毛。“感谢您生下他，我才有机会遇到这么完美的一个人。”  
相叶雅纪在全家人热烈的注视下一脸尴尬的吸了吸微红的鼻尖。  
“生日快乐。”樱井举起杯子对着他，里面琥珀色的液体在反射出斑斓的光斑。“希望这以后每一年的今天我都能在这里对你说这句话。”  
相叶雅纪一面举起杯子跟他碰了下，一面纠结自己此刻的心情到底是想把樱井那张巧舌如簧的嘴撕烂，还是想把他按在餐桌上吻到他再也讲不出那些肉麻出一地鸡皮疙瘩的屁话。

但他真的感到了快乐，他从来不知道世界上可以有一个人能令他快乐至此。

他们从千叶开车回东京的路上樱井打开了车窗。十二月底，外面的寒风呼呼的灌进来，相叶提高嗓门让他关掉窗户他也毫不在意，仿佛沉浸于什么。  
进城的时候前面大概遇上了交通事故堵了挺久，相叶下车去抽烟，樱井跟在他后面把手插进他的大衣口袋。相叶回头冲他笑笑，在衣袋里捏紧了那只冰凉的手。  
“生日快乐。”他们站在高架桥的栏杆前，眺望着远远近近的高楼大厦，街灯闪烁，还有远处亮着红色灯光的东京塔，樱井忽然那么说。  
“你说过了。”相叶转过脸去，两片嘴唇中间夹着的烟一亮一灭，然后他挤出眼角的皱纹笑了起来。“不过我还没说谢谢。”  
“我得单独跟你说一次啊。”樱井的瞳仁里反射着远处东京塔的温暖光亮，静静的说。  
他没有等相叶再说出什么，转过去从他嘴里抽出那支抽了一半的烟，然后把自己的嘴唇贴了上去。  
他们安静的在堵车的高速路上接了一会儿吻，一只手在相叶的大衣口袋里十指交缠的紧握着，樱井的嘴里都是相叶抽的薄荷七星的烟味儿。  
“小翔。”那个吻结束的时候相叶说。“我们结婚吗？”  
樱井眨了眨眼，咬住了嘴唇。  
“我们结婚吧。”相叶又重复了一遍，他藏在大衣口袋里的手控制不住的哆嗦起来。  
“那是说我们要去趟欧洲了？还是美国？”樱井的眼睛亮晶晶的闪烁起来，寒风让他鼻尖通红，但现在他的眼眶也跟鼻子一个颜色了。  
“随你。”相叶凑到他的耳边，压低了声音。“你去哪儿我就去哪儿。”

 

相叶雅纪从未想过自己会有这样的一天。至少在那一年夏天，那个一头金发的男孩拎着行李袋，挂着一脸不可一世的笑容巡视他家客厅的时候，他从未想过会有这样的一天。  
他没想过自己会辞职改行，没想过会被一个小毛孩子直截了当的追求，更没想过自己也会爱上他。  
他没想过有一天他能无所畏惧的跟这个人在街上牵着手，忘乎所以的亲吻。  
没想过他们能在一张床上相拥而眠，忘情做爱，然后早上在彼此的怀抱里醒来，再做一次。  
他也绝对没想过那个人会如同爱他一样的爱他的家人，然后毫无困难的融入他的家庭成为其中的一份子。  
他从未想过自己有一天会对另一个人求婚，他原本不是这个类型的人。  
他也从未幻想过这一幕发生在何时，何地，何种场合。  
但他知道，当他这么做了，那个人一定会说好——无论何时，何地，何种场合。

因为这是他和他。


End file.
